Deja A Tu Amante
by Keromi
Summary: Levi es un Chef divorciado de 30 años que trabaja en el restaurante de su mejor amigo. Siendo un ex-sargento militar, vive su vida de acuerdo a una estricta rutina. Él no sabe que es gay y está en negación hasta que cierto chico de ojos brillantes se muda al apartamento de al lado y roba su corazón. El único problema es… que tiene novio. [AU] [RiRen] [Traducción]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Resumen: **Levi es un Chef divorciado de 30 años que trabaja en el restaurante de su mejor amigo. Siendo un ex-sargento militar, Levi vive su vida de acuerdo a una estricta rutina. Un día, su estricto horario es tirado a la basura cuando un gato misterioso se mete a su apartamento desde un balcón abierto. Cuando Levi escucha a su dueño tocar en su puerta, no estaba consciente de que su vida iba a ser puesta de cabeza y todo gracias a este chico parado en su puerta con los más grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que jamás haya visto. Su nombre es Eren Jaeger.

La historia en la que Levi no sabe que es gay y está en negación hasta que cierto chico de ojos brillantes se muda al apartamento de al lado y roba su corazón. El único problema es… que tiene novio.

**Autora: **SailorHeichou

**Traductora Autorizada: **Keromi

**Notas de la autora: **Todo este fic fue inspirado por "Leaver your Lover" de Sam Smith. No se preocupen chicos, no va a ser tan triste como lo hago ver. Mayormente será ligero y suave porque este fandom tiene demasiado angst. **Los primeros capítulos tendrán mucho Jean/Eren** **pero la pareja principal es RiRen** pero no estoy bromeando cuando digo que es slow build.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_"Déjalo Por Mí"_

"No." Dije por enésima vez esa mañana.

"_¡Pero, Levi! ¡Rico es perfecta para ti! ¡Ambos son bajos y no tienen corazón! ¡Solo dale una oportunidad!_

"Dije que no, cuatro ojos. Rico es demasiado quejica para mi gusto." Suspiré en el teléfono mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz. Parezco estar haciendo eso mucho últimamente.

"_¡Con más razón de porqué ella es perfecta para ti! ¡Ambos tienen una cara de perra _**(1) **_permanente y las actitudes para hacer juego!"_ Ella chilló en el teléfono e hice una mueca ante al sonido.

"Mira, Hanji. No tengo prisa de salir con nadie en este momento, a penas acabo de salir de un acuerdo de divorcio desordenado y no estoy buscando meterme en otro en un futuro cercano."

"_Si, pero Petra fue tu culpa, cariño. Prácticamente la empujaste a los brazos de ese otro hombre."_

Suspiré en el teléfono una vez más, esta simplemente no era mi mañana. Hanji no mostraba signos de dejar el tema de hacerme salir con una de sus amigas y me estaba irritando. Ni siquiera había tenido mi tercera taza de café como era habitual antes de que me llamara. Ella sabía lo riguroso que era con la rutina.

"No hablemos de Petra ahora. Estoy sólo en mi segunda taza de café y ni siquiera he comido el desayuno aun. No estoy ni cerca de ser funcional."

La escuché suspirar pesadamente en el teléfono también y casi rodé los ojos ante el sonido. Casi podía ver el mohín infantil en su rostro a través del teléfono y eso solo resultó en aumentar mi irritación con toda esta conversación.

"_¡Biiiien! Pero te lo digo, Levi. ¡Necesitas dejar de deprimirte _**(2)**_ en casa todo el tiempo y conseguirte una vida, tener sexo, una aventura de una sola noche, no me importa! ¡Solo deja de ser un gruñón tan amargado!"_

"Uh-huh. Adiós, cuatro ojos."

Terminé la llamada antes de que ella pudiera protesta o peor, seguir reprendiéndome por mi falta de vida amorosa y sexual. Como si me importara una mierda. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que concentrarme, como pagar mis deudas a tiempo como el adulto responsable que era.

Coloqué la pantalla de mi celular arriba del pequeño mostrador de cocina, la encimera blanca brillando después de haber sido limpiada y desinfectada como era rutina para mí también. En caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, soy un poco estricto acerca de seguir mi propio horario y ni siquiera puedo imaginar el horrible estado de ánimo en el que me pongo cada vez que algo no va de acuerdo a mi rutina diaria.

Pero solo en caso de que se preguntaran, mi rutina usual comienza así. Me despierto cada mañana a las 5:00 AM, ni un minuto más. Salgo a correr largamente alrededor de mi cuadra lo que me permite el tiempo suficiente para pensar y acomodar mis pensamientos acerca de cualquier cosa en la vida que me esté o no molestando, entonces en cuanto termino de correr, vuelvo a casa y tomo una larga ducha caliente de una hora para pensar más. Entonces, comienzo mi mañana oficialmente con tres grandes tazas de café negro, de otra manera solo soy una persona aun peor con la que lidiar si no tengo algún rastro de cafeína en mi sistema. Después de un desayuno ligero, hago mi ritual de limpieza diario. Rápido, simple y fácil. Justamente como me gustaban las cosas todo el tiempo.

Esta mañana sin embargo, ya había demostrado que iniciaría mal. Para empezar, me desperté 20 minutos después de las 5 en punto. Esa debió de haber sido la primera bandera roja de advertencia pero traté de seguir mi rutina matutina como de costumbre. Aparentemente, la vida tenía otros planes para mí. Aparte de iniciar mi trote mañanero 20 minutos más tarde de lo habitual, comenzó a llover ni a los 30 minutos de mi trote y me vi obligado a darme la vuelta y correr de regreso a casa bajo la lluvia. Bueno, jódete tú también, vida.

Luego, al llegar a casa, empapado y mojado y sobre todo cabreado con el mundo, me di cuenta de que el apartamento vacío de a lado tenía la puerta abierta de par en par y algunas cajas estaban apiladas justamente afuera del marco de la puerta. Eso solo podía significar una cosa; Nuevos vecinos. Oh, que felicidad. Por si tampoco lo habían notado, no soy bueno con las personas, mucho menos los vecinos. He estado viviendo en este complejo de departamentos por 5 años, y en ese lapso de 5 años he pasado por al menos 6 diferentes tipos de vecinos. Cada uno más desagradable y molesto que el último. Si no era un imbécil con problemas de ex-pareja** (3)** sonando música estruendosa a las 3 AM, era una maldita pareja teniendo sexo que era demasiado ruidoso para ser legal. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los gritones?

Para resumir, sí, yo era el tipo que constantemente presentaba quejas de sus vecinos molestos por sobre cualquier pequeña cosa que me irritara. Tenía mis razones. El gerente del complejo, el cual era un hombre mayor llamado Pixis, ya se había acostumbrado a mis quejas desde hace años atrás y mientras que él era un bastardo borracho, seguía siendo un ser humano decente y sabía cuándo la basura no pertenecía a su complejo.

El complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía no era muy lujoso, pero era seguro de que no eran tugurios **(4)** o barrios bajos. Estaba ubicado en la parte alta de la ciudad de Trost en la avenida Rose, el edificio en sí era más viejo en diseño tomando en cuenta la ligera vista europea del exterior con sus paredes color crema y sus ventanas de vidrio cristalinas. Tenía un elevador pasado de moda en la planta principal del vestíbulo que no era muy grande para empezar pero era hogareño y de otro modo muy acogedor desde la primera vez que ponías un pie en el complejo. El elevador parecía sacado de una película vieja de Audrey Hepburn **(5)**, en realidad todo el complejo daba una especie de sensación de "Diamantes para el desayuno"** (6)**, si me preguntaban. Sí, soy fan de Hepburn, supérenlo.

Aparte del pasado de moda pero bien conservado elevador con su cabina diseñada en negro y dorado, probablemente mi cosa favorita del complejo eran la gran escalera que estaba alfombrada. La madera estaba pintada de blanco junto a todas las barandillas del complejo y solo le daba al lugar un estilo aún más elegante del que ya tenía. En general, adoraba mi complejo de departamentos. Peleé con uñas y dientes para ponerlo de vuelta en mis ahorros del colegio y pedí prestado hasta el último centavo para así poder comprar a la mujer que solía tener mi departamento.

El punto que estoy tratando de hacer aquí es que yo no iba a mudarme solamente por unos vecinos molestos así que hice mi meta en la vida ahuyentar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mudarse a lado mío. Esta vez, mientras miraba las cajas de distintos tamaños, estaba seguro de que no sería diferente de las otras veces que tuve un nuevo vecino. Ellos iban a mudarse, dentro de los primero días empezaría a encontrar las pequeñas cosas que me irritaban y para fin de mes estaría presentado mi primera queja.

Así es como era mi vida estos días. Sin embargo, no puedo mentir, mi vida no es del todo mala como le hago ver. Por un lado, vivía en este asombroso departamento que era lo suficientemente grande para mí. Segundo, trabajaba como chef en el restaurante de mi mejor amigo. Al conocerme en persona, probablemente no creerías que en realidad soy un chef o una persona que ama cocinar y hornear en general, pero aquí estoy. Convertirme en chef no era mi plan original en la vida, pero bueno, como he explicado antes; La vida nunca ha sido una gran fan mía. Amaba joderme cada que tenía oportunidad lo cual era casi todos los días, al menos.

La llamada de Hanji esa mañana solamente fue el merengue del pastel de mierda que era mi mañana, como ya había asumido, mi nuevo vecino ha estado causando un alboroto ruidoso desde las 7 AM cuando salí de la ducha. Solo podía suponer que se trataban de ellos intentando mover sus muebles, pero eso no significaba que me gustaba tener que escuchar como un imbécil arrastraba las piernas de su sofá sobre la madera dura durante una hora seguida. ¿Quién hace eso? Lo jodidos idiotas, ellos lo hacen.

Ya estaba absolutamente seguro de que iba a odiar a mi nuevo vecino y ni siquiera sabía aun si era hombre o mujer. Por los sonidos que se escuchan, ni siquiera era humana la forma en la que caminaban alrededor de la habitación de al lado con la misma gracia que un maldito elefante. Ya podía sentir la migraña que se aproximaba mientras me recargaba contra el mostrador de mi cocina tomando un sorbo de mi tercera taza de café esa mañana y mordisqueaba un trozo de pan tostado que hice flojamente. Sin azúcar en polvo, ni jarabe, solamente pan tostado remojado en huevo en una sartén. Soso, al igual que mi vida en general. (Solamente porque soy un chef, no significa que tengo que cocinar comidas gourmet para mí.)

Tenía como dos horas más antes de que tuviera que ir a trabajar al lugar de Erwin. Otra pequeña cosa que notar, es que el restaurante en el que trabajo se llama Ailes de la liberté **(7)**. Gracioso, lo sé. Erwin pensó que era un buen nombre para un restaurante, un bistró **(8)** para ser exactos, pero no puedo evitar sentir que solamente fue para burlarse de mis lejanas raíces francesas.

Decidí tratar de leer el periódico matutino en paz y silencio, pero debí de haber adivinado que el elefante viviendo a lado no era capaz de mantenerse callado por más de unos pocos minutos a la vez. Mientras me sentaba de piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá de cuero negro de mi pequeña pero acogedora sala, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo de leer la sección de comida y cultura en el periódico, escuché un leve maullido que venía desde la puerta de cristal de mi balcón.

El maullido capturó mi atención inmediatamente, en primera, no tengo gatos y en segunda, vivo en el tercer piso. No debería de haber ningún gato callejero vagando alrededor de un lugar al azar afuera de mi balcón de todos los lugares. Ni que decir, estaba ligeramente curioso por saber si mi mente seguía en su sano juicio o no. Me levanté con cautela de mi cómodo lugar en el sofá, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de cristal de mi balcón que tenía las persianas cerradas a pesar de ser de mañana. Disfruto de mi privacidad, muchas gracias.

Tirando de las persianas hacia atrás, mis ojos se pasearon por mi vacío balcón. Mis plantas herbales estaban por la barandilla, las cuales no iban a tener que ser regadas por un tiempo gracias a la lluvia matutina. Seguí escaneando el exterior del balcón, en búsqueda de la cosa fuera del lugar. Todo se veía normal, como siempre… excepto quizás… por el gato negro y blanco sentado frente a mi puerta. Si, quizás debí de haber notado eso primero. El gato colocó su pata contra el cristal y maulló un poco más fuerte esta vez, y gruñí porque a pesar de mi falta de paciencia por las personas, tenía una especie de debilidad por los gatos y bueno, animales en general.

No me malentiendan, nunca tendría un gato o cualquier otro tipo de mascota pero eso no significaba que no me gustara verlos de lejos. Suspirando, deslicé ligeramente la puerta de vidrio para permitir que el nuevo gato se adentrara. Se sentó justo detrás del umbral de la puerta, mirándome con filosos y helados ojos azules que me recordaban a algo, pero no pude pensar en que exactamente. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, este gato parecía estar esperando algo y me estaba irritando que solo se sentara ahí sin hacer nada, viéndome de mala gana.

"¿Qué? Acaso tu peludo trasero no quiere salir de la lluvia, porque voy a cerrar la puerta con mucho gusto." Le dije al extraño, quien continuó mirándome.

Entonces, como si mis palabras fueran una invitación personal, el gato se levantó primorosamente de su lugar en la puerta y trotó hacia el interior como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Maldito gato. Cerré la puerta detrás de él, suspirando nuevamente porque ¿de verdad estaba tan solo que invité a un gato extraño a mi apartamento sin si quiera pensarlo? No se miraba como el típico callejero, y estaba seguro de que tampoco actuaba como uno así que solo pude asumir que era una mascota doméstica que pertenecía a alguien del complejo.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el sofá, miré al gato con sospecha al momento en que se sentaba frente al sofá, amasando sus patas en la alfombra blanca que había puesto debajo de la mesa de centro de cristal frente al sofá y resoplé ruidosamente.

"Tch. Ojalá tus patas estén limpias, o te tiraré en una olla y te cocinaré."

Mis amenazas no parecieron inmutar al gato, ya que volvió a mirarme con aquellos fríos ojos azules suyos. Tomé un minuto para admirar al gato mientras estaba quieto. Tenía un brillante pelaje negro de la cabeza a los pies, lustroso y elegante pero con una leve franja blanca pintando su pecho y cuello inferior. La punta de su cola esponjosa también estaba sumergida en blanco al igual que la punta de sus orejas puntiagudas. Su pelaje era semi-corto en la mayor parte y era relativamente pequeño con largos y brillantes bigotes junto a una pequeña y rosada nariz. _'Nada mal.'_ Pensé para mis adentros después de haber tomado una nota mental de que el gato era apuesto.

De la nada, la maldita cosa saltó suavemente hacia mi regazo, enrollándose en una pequeña bolita de pelo negro y me tensé, no queriendo molestarlo mientras simultáneamente me maldecía a mí mismo por haberme atascado en esta posición incómoda sobre el sofá. Me senté ahí por un minuto o dos, contemplando tirar al maldito gato de mi regazo y resumir mi leída matutina o dejarlo dormir hasta que decidiera moverse por sí mismo. No tenía ningún gato pero sabía muy bien no mover a un gato hasta que lo hiciera por sí mismo.

Cediendo ante la cálida bolita de pelo en mi regazo, suavemente comencé a acariciar su pelaje y este comenzó a ronronear delicadamente ante mis acciones. Dejé que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro porque siempre disfruté la silenciosa compañía de los animales en comparación de la ruidosa y desagradable de los seres humanos. Los gatos traían una atmosfera calmada cuando eran agradables, joder, hasta lo hacían que no lo eran. De todas formas los prefería por sobre sus dueños humanos. Continué acariciando al gato por lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron minutos y en eso mi pacífica tranquilidad termina cuando un grupo de frenéticos golpeteos en mi puerta llegan y me sobresalto ligeramente ante el sonido rompiendo por completo la gruesa sábana de tranquilidad que pesaba sobre mi departamento.

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que el sonido que mi vecino ha estado haciendo se calla y el único sonido que se podía escuchar ahora era el conjunto de fuertes golpeteos firmes en mi puerta que seguramente resonaba a través del pasillo, ya que todavía era temprano y no mucha gente había despertado aún. Era sábado después de todo, mucha gente dormía hasta después de las 10 AM si podían. Debatí entre empujar al gato de mi regazo o cargarlo en mis brazos, eventualmente me decidí por la última al ver que el ronroneo nunca llegó a su fin. Recogiendo el cálido bulto de pelo de mi regazo y tomándolo entre mis brazos, me dirigí hacia la puerta y maldije silenciosamente a quien sea que me esté molestando a esta hora.

Irritado, hice el error de no ver quien era a través de la mirilla de la puerta y opté por abrirla de golpe solamente. La vista que me encontré hizo que mi corazón se detuviera y mi aliento se enganchara en mi garganta en cuanto me vi sumergido en dos piscinas de brillantes ojos caribeños que me miraban atónito. Llámenlo cursi, pero sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por unos minutos mientras observaba a la persona parada en mi puerta.

Ya había notado los grandes y expresivos ojos de gacela **(9)** que me habían atrapado desde el primer momento en que los vi pero me tomé el tiempo para tratar y mover mis ojos sobre cada centímetro del rostro que actualmente me tenía congelado en mi lugar, incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no fuera la cara de esta persona. La segunda cosa que noté, fue su cabello. Un marrón profundo, revuelto y algo crecido cubriendo partes de su rostro. La tercera cosa, fue su piel. Era un hermoso color dorado bronceado provocando que el brillante color de sus ojos resaltara aún más. El estrecho puente recto de su nariz puntiaguda, el par de labios rosáceos que estaban ligeramente partidos en una respiración dificultosa y la lustre capa de sudor que cubría su frente y permitía que los mechones marrones se pegaran un poco a su cara.

La única palabra que se me ocurrió mientras observaba a esta figura en mi puerta fue "hermoso" y de repente me di cuenta de mi situación. Había estado mirando a esta persona por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y probablemente tenía una expresión estúpida en mi rostro mientras trataba de calmar mi corazón latiente que parecía haber sido electrocutado y mi mente era un lío confuso al tratar reorganizar mis pensamientos, pero la hermosa criatura en mi puerta se adelantó.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Lo siento _tanto_. ¿Te causó algún problema?" La criatura habló en una voz preocupada y ligeramente ronca.

Las palabras que el desconocido dijo no fueron claras inmediatamente, ya que fruncí mis delgadas cejas en confusión ante la pregunta. ¿Quién causó problemas? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Huh?" Pregunté tontamente, dejando mi boca abierta en confusión mientras mi lento cerebro trataba de ponerse en marcha.

"Mi gato, lo tienes en tus brazos. ¿Te causó algún problema en lo absoluto? ¿Rompió algo?" La criatura habló nuevamente y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que esta hermosa persona, era un chico.

'_Mierda…'_ Acababa de estar momentáneamente asombrado por la belleza de otro hombre y probablemente aquí pareciendo el idiota más grande del mundo mientras mis ojos confundidos bajaron hasta la esponjosa bolita en mis brazos que ahora veía a su dueño con una expresión aburrida, sentí al gato acurrucar su cabeza contra mí y el ronroneo de antes regresó con más fuerza. Llevé mi atención hacia el hermoso chico parado en puerta cuando volvió hablar otra vez.

"¡Capitán! Me tenías tan preocupado, ¡No deberías de ir vagando así!" El extraño le reprendió y yo alcé una ceja al escuchar el nombre del gato.

"¿Capitán?" Pregunté con curiosidad, sintiendo la forma en la que el gato se retorcía entre mis brazos antes de colocarlo en el suelo donde procedió a frotarse contra mis piernas cariñosamente, ronroneando como un motor.

"Ah, sí. Ese es su nombre. Es como un chiste interno entre algunos amigos míos, dicen que es por su expresión intimidante y también porque es algo mandón."

El hermoso desconocido miró al gato con una expresión de cariño en sus ojos mientras este continuaba frotándose y acariciándose contra mi pierna. No pude evitar mirar al chico ya que era muy agradable a la vista. Wow, ¿qué pasa conmigo?

"Es tan raro, no le gustan los extraños o... nadie realmente. Nunca lo he visto así con nadie a parte de mí." El extraño se puso de cuclillas para que de esa forma estuviera al nivel del gato que aún seguía envuelto alrededor de mis piernas, mirando hacia arriba y sonriéndome. Sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera y no pudiera respirar.

"¡Parece que de verdad le agradas!" Se rió y wow, me gustaría no solo agradecer a Dios sino a Jesús también.

Esto es todo, pensé, así es como termina. Así es como muero. Mi vida era mierda prácticamente pero gracias Dios, Satán, Buda por dejarme morir de una manera tan agradable. Okay, estaba siendo demasiado dramático pero _joder_ este niño tiene una bella sonrisa y risa. Pensé que solo era atractivo pero su voz es angelical también. Juvenil y no muy profunda pero ronca al mismo tiempo, llena de emoción como si todo lo que dijera fuera algo importante que escuchar y me encontré a mí mismo colgándome de cada palabra suya.

"¿Te gustaría pasar?" Dejé escapar sin siquiera pensarlo y luego lo hice peor al enredarme con mis palabras porque estaba avergonzado. Mierda, yo nunca me enredo.

"Digo, desde que tu maldito gato ya se puso cómodo y todo. Mierda, eso no es lo que quise decir, lo que quise decir era-"

"Claro." Vino su alegre respuesta, cortando a través de mi ataque de vomito verbal y me quedé helado.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que está bien. Me encantaría pasar." Añadió con una sonrisa adorablemente linda y sentí mi estómago dar vuelta por la décima vez desde que conocí a este chico.

"Okay."

Esperen un minuto, ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Estoy invitando a este completa y totalmente desconocido a mi casa sin siquiera pensarlo y encima de todo, estoy actuando como un manojo de nervios a su alrededor. Mierda, ¿por qué mi corazón se sentía como si latiera un millón de kilómetros por hora? No podía entender por qué me ponía tan nervioso y agitado. Él. Otro hombre. Hasta donde sabía, yo no era gay. ¿O lo era? Maldición, ¡ahora me hacía cuestionar mi sexualidad! Eso no es bueno, no es bueno para nada.

Decidí empujar mis confusos pensamientos a un lado mientras tanto y regresé a mi apartamento, dejando que el chico de los ojos brillantes me siguiera mientras que yo me dirigía hacia mi cocina.

"Soy Eren, por cierto. Bonito lugar que tienes aquí." Dijo al cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, siguiéndome a la cocina poco después.

Eren. Es un nombre bonito. Me aseguré de recordarlo mientras revoloteaba en la cocina tratando de averiguar qué demonios estaba haciendo exactamente.

"Gracias. Soy Levi. ¿Quieres un poco de café, Eren?" Dejé que su nombre rodara por mi lengua sin ningún esfuerzo. Me gustaba la manera en la que se sentía en mi boca mientras lo decía.

Capitán, el gato de Eren, fue detrás de mí hacia la cocina, siguiendo mis pasos de cerca y frotándose contra el interior de mis piernas tanto como podía. Malditos gatos.

"Si, por favor. Eso sería maravilloso." Dijo sonando un poco exhausto al llegar a la cocina y apoyar sus codos en el mostrador.

Asenté con la cabeza ligeramente antes de ir a trabajar en una fresca taza de café caliente para él y para mí. Echó un vistazo alrededor de mi apartamento por unos segundos y luego sus ojos regresaron hacia el gato que seguía pegándose cerca de mí y observé como una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"¿Crema y azúcar?" Pregunté, quitando mi atención de él para moverme de mala gana hacia el refrigerador y sacar la crema, yendo después a un gabinete y conseguir el azúcar.

"¡Sí! Mucha crema, por favor." Sonrió radiantemente y sentí mi corazón hacer esa cosa rara de nuevo. ¿Estoy teniendo un paro cardíaco? ¿Necesito un seguro de vida **(10)**?

Preparé su café como me lo pidió, frunciéndome internamente ante la cantidad de azúcar que tuve que poner con la esperanza de satisfacerlo. Parecía que el chicho amaba las cosas dulces, pero eso solo era una suposición. Tal vez solo bebía su café así y no era tan ávido de los dulces. Sabía que yo era así, me gustaba mi café fuerte, amargo y negro pero tenía una adicción al chocolate.

Dándole su taza de café, tomé la mía y soplé suavemente en esta para después darle un largo sorbo. Miré a Eren hacer lo mismo por sobre el borde de mi taza y decidí comprobar lo que traía puesto mientras estaba momentáneamente distraído enfriando su café.

Eren llevaba una camisa gris suelta de manga larga que colgaba bajamente alrededor de su cuello, mostrando algunas clavículas y la longitud de su cuello. Las mangas eran un poco largas para él, ya que cubrían algo de sus dedos mientras sostenía la taza con ambas manos, aun soplando suavemente al vapor que se elevaba. Mis ojos bajaron y noté que era más desgarbado y alto de lo que había pensado, de todas formas yo era más bajo que la mayoría de la gente así que muchas personas eran más altas que yo de todas formas.

Aun así, a pesar de la tela suelta en su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que era bastante delgado pero sin carecer ningún tipo de músculo. Podía decirlo porque sus hombros eran anchos y su pecho amplio, tenía lo que me gustaba llamar "cuerpo de nadador". Amplio en los hombros y más esbelto y delgado en la línea de la cintura, formando una V. También pude decir que practicaba algún deporte pero no estaba seguro de cual. Regresé mi mirada hacia su rostro solo para encontrarlo mirándome.

Tragué duramente porque, mierda, ¿Acaso me atrapó mirándolo? Debió de haber pensado que yo era una especie de raro que trataba de desvestirlo con la mirada, mierda, no, no quiero eso. Así que traté de distraerlo con una pregunta, aclarando mi garganta.

"Entonces, ¿acabas de mudarte al complejo?" Pregunté tratando de sonar y verme tan aburrido e impasible como me fuera posible. Palmadita para ti en la espalda, Levi. Parece ser que tu cara naturalmente amargada tiene sus ventajas después de todo porque detrás de esta máscara sabía que estaba mortificado pensando que me habían atrapado mirándolo.

"Si, apenas comencé a mudarme esta mañana. Espero no haber hecho mucho ruido mientras acomodaba mis muebles." Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas y yo casi suelto mi taza.

¿Él es mi nuevo vecino de a lado? ¿El jodido elefante en la habitación de al lado que estaba haciendo suficiente ruido como para causar una migraña leve? Mierda, la vida realmente me odiaba. Este hermoso hombre que acababa de invitar a mi apartamento y con el cual estaba hablando y bebiendo café como si nada, era mi enemigo jurado. Yo no trato con vecinos, de ninguna manera. Solamente no. Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que va con sus vecinos y toca la puerta diciendo 'Hey, vecino. ¿Le importaría darme una taza de leche o azúcar?' Joder no. Ese no soy yo. Soy un ser solitario, me gusta estar solo y este chico ya estaba jodiendo todo.

"Oh, así que tú eras él que estaba haciendo todo ese maldito ruido antes. Creí que había un bebé dinosaurio al otro de la pared por un momento." Siseé y oh dios mío, cállate, Levi. Estás empeorando las cosas, ahora él va a pensar que eres un raro y un imbécil.

Para mi sorpresa, Eren solo se rió. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que llenó mi cocina entera con su encantador sonido. Rebotó contra la pared de azulejos y resonó a través de mis tímpanos como una sonata suave y me encontré a mí mismo no odiando el sonido de su risa en lo absoluto. No era excesivamente forzada o desagradable de ninguna manera, sino más bien pura y genuina como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que él haya escuchado en toda su vida.

Eren secó sus lágrimas de alegría mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración, pero ocasionalmente rompería en otro ataque ligero de risitas antes de que finalmente su risa se apagara lo suficiente para hablar con claridad.

"L-Lo siento, es solo que, lo dijiste con una expresión tan seria y me sentí tan culpable porque sé que probablemente hice demasiado ruido tan temprano. Espero no haberte despertado o algo, entonces si me sentiría realmente mal." Dijo con una tímida sonrisa que contradecía totalmente su arrebato de risa de antes.

"Nah, no me despertaste. Desde las cinco estaba despierto, a esa hora me levanto usualmente todas las mañanas. Pero fuiste algo ruidoso, ¿Qué clase de muebles tienes, niño? Deben de ser un montón si hacen tanto ruido contra la madera dura." Resoplé, tomando otro sorbo de mi café mientras el bajaba su taza casi vacía.

"Si, lo sé, lo siento. Mi hermana insistió en que tomara algunos muebles viejos de mi madre cuando me mudara aquí. Son muy pesados y voluminosos además de que todo es de una especia de madera de Turquía tallada a mano. El sofá que tengo es enorme y muy viejo pero cómodo." Rió, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y dejando que los mechones marrones cayeran sobre sus ojos ligeramente.

Tarareé en el borde de mi taza, no muy seguro de que decir desde que mis suposiciones eran básicamente correctas acerca de sus muebles pesando una tonelada. Al menos se disculpó por el ruido.

Eren y yo platicamos un rato más, él bebió otra taza de café y yo preparé una taza de té de Assam **(11)** en lugar de la cafeína, bebiéndolo lentamente mientras hablábamos de nada realmente. El me preguntaría acerca de algunas pinturas en mi sala y yo le explicaría lo que eran y toda la basura artística que la gente te decía para que compraras su mierda. Entonces hablaríamos de su gato un poco más y la maldita cosa mandona tendría el descaro de sentarse en mi encimera.

En la media hora que pasé hablando con Eren, me encontré no odiando su compañía en lo absoluto. Me reveló que tenía 22 años, recién salido de la universidad pero no muy seguro de lo que quería hacer con su vida, así que trabajaba en la librería de un amigo que también funcionaba como una cafetería. Pudo haber sido peor, pensé. Me encontré, también, disfrutando de su sonrisa y de su risa como si fuera un extraño pero bienvenido cambio a la tranquilidad y vacío en mi vida. Me atrapé pensando que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Wow, realmente debo de estar solo si estaba emocionándome tanto por este chico.

Tal vez Hanji tenía razón, probablemente debería salir más. Pero al diablo con esa cuatro ojos, en este momento estaba disfrutando mi tiempo con Eren y este maldito gato al que nunca voy a admitir que encontraba bastante adorable cuando no actuaba como la reina de Saba **(12)**. De repente, Eren miró el reloj en la pared detrás de mí y se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya? Mi novio dijo que estaría aquí para ayudarme a terminar de mover el resto de mis cosas, debería irme." Dijo, sonando apresurado mientras recogía a su gato del suelo y lo acunaba en sus brazos.

Espera, ¿Acaba de decir 'novio'? ¿Cómo 'novio' novio? ¿Eren es gay? Esperen, tal vez escuché mal. Solamente le preguntaré directamente. La honestidad siempre ha sido mi política y nunca he sido del tipo tímido en cuanto a expresarme se refiere.

"¿Novio? ¿Eres gay, Eren?" Repetí mis pensamientos en voz alta y me di cuenta de que mi pregunta salió un poco más sorprendida de lo que pensaba.

"Oh, sí. Lo siento, ¿Olvidé mencionar que también soy gay? Espero que eso no te moleste, Levi." Dijo dándome una mirada triste y preocupada que solo apuñaló mi corazón como un cuchillo.

Mierda, ahora probablemente piensa que soy un homofóbico que odia a los gays. Tienes que manejar esto con cuidado, Levi. No la cagues.

"¿Qué? No, ¿por qué me molestaría? Dios mío, niño. No soy un idiota de mente cerrada, no me importa si te gusta el pene." Suave como la mantequilla, Levi. Así se hace, acabas de decir la cosa más ofensiva que pudiste haberle dicho a un chico gay. Bueno, quizás no la cosa más ofensiva.

Sentí mis preocupaciones desvanecerse al instante cuando Eren se volteó y me sonrió amplia y brillantemente como nada que hubiera visto en mi vida y tragué con fuerza.

"Oh, ¡bien! Estaba preocupado de que te sintieras raro alrededor de mí o algo. Realmente disfruté haber hablado contigo, Levi." Lo dijo tan inocentemente que me sentí como el imbécil más grande del mundo por alguna razón a pesar de que sabía que no había hecho nada malo. Maldita sea con él y esos enormes ojos de cachorro.

Al caminar con él hacia la salida de mi departamento, me agradeció por el café a lo cual negué con la cabeza y dije que no era problema. En realidad, realmente disfruté su compañía. Incluso si nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Nunca.

Tan pronto la puerta de mi apartamento se abrió, Capitán estaba gruñendo y escapando de los brazos de Eren y saltando en una posición defensiva, arqueando su espalda. Su pelaje azabache se ponía de puntas mientras le siseaba ferozmente a alguien que estaba parado frente a la puerta de Eren. Alcancé a mirar al tipo rubio cenizo y alto mientras se volteaba para mirar al gato que le gruñía con saña.

"¡Jean! Estás aquí temprano. No te esperaba por otros 10 minutos." Eren dijo mientras se acercaba al muchacho más alto, viendo como lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y entonces me di cuenta de que este debe de ser el novio que había mencionado.

Entrecerré mis ojos cuando el novio de Eren rodeó un brazo posesivo alrededor de su cintura, jalándolo en un beso. Sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido con algo. ¿Celos? No, porqué debería de estar celoso. ¿Por qué debería importarme que Eren y su novio se besaran? Era algo natural que las parejas hicieran. Pero aun así… Sentí un calor poco familiar asentándose en mi pecho y estómago mientras miraba el intercambio.

"Che. Realmente odio a este gato. Siempre parece que me va a arañar la cara cada vez que me acerco a ti." El novio de Eren escupió mientras el gato continuaba siseándole antes de que volviera a mi apartamento, escondiéndose detrás de mis piernas.

"Jean, deja a Capitán en paz. Tal vez él no actuaría así cerca de ti si tú dejaras de ser un idiota." Eren reprendió a su amante y mentalmente me burlé.

El novio de Eren resopló. "Sabes que me amas, en especial amas mi pen-"

Aclaré mi garganta abruptamente, interrumpiendo lo que ya sabía que iba a decir mientras me agachaba a recoger a Capitán, quien estaba mirando desde entre mis piernas, y caminé hacia Eren para entregárselo.

"Oh, Jean. Este es mi nuevo vecino, Levi. A Capitán parece gustarle mucho. Mira, hasta deja que Levi lo cargue y lo sostenga, él nunca deja que nadie haga eso a excepción de mí." Eren dijo con una amplia sonrisa, tomando al gato de mis manos.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me quedé ahí, permitiendo que el novio de Eren me examinara de pies a cabeza mientras yo hacía lo mismo con él. Parecía ser de la edad de Eren, era más alto que Eren lo que encontré asombroso porque él ya era bastante alto para mí. Tenía dos tonos de cabello, en un corte rebajado que pensé que se veía estúpido. La mitad superior de su cabello estaba blanqueada obviamente mientras que su corte bajo era de un color completamente más oscuro que el de arriba. Y como si su peinado no fuera lo suficientemente ridículo, el tipo tenía una cara extrañamente alargada que juntada con esos intensos ojos afilados, pensaba que lo hacían parecerse a un caballo.

Aun así, estaría mintiendo si dijera que el tipo no era atractivo. Aparte de tener esa rara cara larga, podría ver porque Eren probablemente lo encontró atractivo hasta cierto punto. Aunque, para mí, el buen aspecto de este chico no se comparaba en nada con el de Eren. Wow, ahora realmente comienzo a preocuparme. ¿Por qué de repente estoy comparando a todos con Eren?

"No me digas, ese gato odia casi a todo el mundo excepto Eren. Especialmente a mí." Jean se estiró para acariciar a Capitán y el gato siseó, agitando su pata desenvainada en el aire mientras el muchacho más alto quitaba su mano y miraba de mala gana al gato.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Hey, soy Jean Kirstein. El novio de Eren. Gracias por, ya sabes, cuidar del gato, supongo." Jean extendió su mano que solamente fue manoteada por el gato y tomó un paso hacia mí.

Bajé la vista hacia su mano extendida por un corto período de tiempo antes de tomarla de mala gana y darle un pequeño apretón para después soltarla rápidamente y cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho otra vez.

"Levi." Dije simplemente, volteándome hacia Eren, quien estaba de pie a la izquierda de Jean.

El chico me sonrió mientras acariciaba con dulzura el pelaje de Capitán, acunándolo en sus brazos cruzados.

"Gracias por todo nuevamente, Levi." Dijo alegremente y sentí relajarme un poco.

"No es gran cosa. Bienvenido al vecindario, niño. Nos vemos." Dije asintiendo la cabeza antes de caminar la corta distancia de vuelta a mi apartamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Suspiré mientras me apoyaba contra la madera fría de mi puerta, podía escuchar las risitas y risas leves de Eren desde el pasillo y el sonido del idiota de su novio quejándose acerca del gato siendo un engendro de Satán y solté un bufido. No me pregunten porqué, pero el novio de Eren me cayó mal. Definitivamente no estaba celoso. No, solamente molesto de que ahora tendría que lidiar con dos mocosos en lugar de solo uno.

Incluso si uno de esos mocosos tenía los ojos y la sonrisa más hermosos que jamás haya visto en mi vida. Me quité de la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, donde pensé en vestirme y prepararme para el trabajo ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Mientras me vestía para ir al restaurante, mi mente divagaba frecuentemente hacia ojos caribeños azules y la idea de volver a verlos pronto. Sonreí todo el tiempo que pasé preparándome para el trabajo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1)** La palabra utilizada fue "bitch face" que, en efecto, es una persona cuya cara hace parecer que es alguien hija de puta.

**(2)** En inglés la palabra era "brooding" que significa expresar un gran dolor y remordimiento. Y puesto que Levi acaba de salir de un divorcio, la "depresión" se acomoda a este tipo de sentimiento.

**(3) **Aquí la palabra fue "baby mama issues" que hace referencia a la madre de tus hijos con la cual no tienes relación. En otras palabras, problemas con tu ex-pareja puesto que issues, es eso.

**(4) **Aquí se utilizó "The Proyects", lo que usualmente es un grupo de edificios sucios hechos para gente muy pobre o desamparada y vivan ahí.

**(5) **Audrey Hepburn fue una actriz británica.

**(6) **"Diamantes para el desayuno" es una película estadounidense de comedia protagonizada por Audrey Hepburn.

**(7) **"Ailes de la libertè" significa Alas de la Libertad.

**(8) **Un bistró es un pequeño establecimiento popular de Francia, donde se sirven bebidas alcohólicas, café, quesos y otras bebidas.

**(9) **Cuando una persona tiene "ojos de gacela" significa que tiene las pupilas dilatadas, ya que esto pasa debido a emociones fuertes.

**(10) **En inglés, la palabra fue "Life Alert". En Estados Unidos, Life Alert es una compañía que provee servicios a personas de la tercera edad. Aquí lo más cerca sería considerado un seguro de vida.

**(11) **El Assam es una especia de la india que se usa mucho para la elaboración de té's.

**(12) **"La reina de Saba" es una expresión utilizada para referirse a una persona que se cree mejor que tú.

* * *

Sé que exageré con la cantidad de definiciones pero ustedes me conocen y saben que me gusta explicar hasta el más mínimo detalle(?).

Hola, vengo a traerles esta traducción de uno de los fics que considero absolutamente hermoso y entre mis favoritos de todo el tiempo. Amo la forma en la que la autora describe la personalidad de Levi y la manera en la que expresa sus sentimientos. Es simplemente maravilloso, a mi parecer. Me divertí mucho traduciendo el primer capítulo y estoy ansiosa de traducir los demás, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Como había dicho antes, al principio de esta historia habrá **mucho** Jean/Eren pero el RiRen es la pareja principal. Con slow build, la autora se refiere a que no se enamorarán rápidamente. Pasarán muchas cosas antes de que puedan estar juntos y esa es una de las razones por las que amo este fic. ❤

No olviden pasar por el perfil de **SailorHeichou** en **Archive Of Our Own** en caso de que quieran leer más de ella en su idioma original.

* * *

**Nota de Keromi:** Lamento muchísimo haber dejado en paro mis fics sin haber dicho ni una palabra, hace como un mes más o menos tuve una recaída muy fuerte y el bloqueo fue algo inevitable, no tenía ganas de escribir absolutamente nada y sentía que mis historias no tenían punto fijo. Llegué a pensar en borrarlas. Pero todo mal tiempo tiene su fin y ahora me siento mucho mejor, lo suficiente como para seguir con esto. Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes y PM's que me dejaron, de verdad lo agradezco y lo aprecio mucho, los amo mucho y gracias por seguir aquí, también lamento no haber respondido sus PM's, espero que me entiendan ; n ;). Tengo dos fics listos para actualizar, solo falta uno, quiero actualizarlos al mismo tiempo. ; u ; ❤

Espero seguir viéndolos por aquí y que me digan que opinan de esta maravillosa historia que traduzco. ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: **La canción que Eren canta se llama One Day por Kodaline c': (Es una súper buena canción, deberían escucharla totalmente cuando vean el símbolo de **(X)**. No se arrepentirán~)

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_"Un día"_

En el momento en el que me estaba estacionando en el aparcamiento de Ailes de la liberté, Hanji saltaba hacia mí con su sonrisa maniaca habitual en el rostro mientras casi le paso encima con el capó de mi coche. Sí, creo que probablemente debería de mencionar esto ahora. Hanji Zoe es una de mis amigas de la infancia y por lo tanto, una de mis mejores amigas también. En otras palabras, una de las pocas personas que puede y podrá lidiar con mi mierda y, a veces, yo puedo lidiar con su mierda dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo. Ella no es tan mala, una vez que pasas su naturaleza ruidosa y obsesiva.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta del lado del conductor antes de que Hanji prácticamente me atrapara contra el metal caliente de mi coche. Un brillo travieso destellando en sus grandes ojos marrones y me estremecí, tratando de quitármela de encima.

"¡Aléjate de mí, maldita cuatro ojos!" Grité, ladeando la cabeza para evadir su aliento a café.

"¡Buenos días para ti también, señor pantalones amargados! ¿Reconsideraste mi oferta sobre salir con Rico o tendré que rogar?" Dijo, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo y despeinando mi cabello.

Rápidamente le di un codazo en el estómago, retorciéndome para salir de su agarre mientras ella se doblaba sosteniendo su estómago adolorido, todo el tiempo luchando por reír.

"Maldita loca. Toca mi cabello otra vez y te cortaré la mano. Le diré a Mike que fue un accidente mientras estabas cortando papas en la cocina." Gruñí, tratando de arreglar mi cabello en el reflejo de mi espejo lateral.

Ella se rió débilmente, finalmente enderezándose de nueva cuenta, una mano aun sosteniendo su estómago mientras se estremecía un poco pero su sonrisa se mantuvo firme.

"Oh, Levi. Tú jamás podrás lastimar estas hermosas manos mías, ¡entonces no tendrías a nadie que te hiciera tus crepas favoritas! Y además, Mike jamás te asesinaría." Sonrió.

"Creo que hasta tu esposo entendería, Hanji." Dije ignorando completamente la primera parte de su frase.

Maldita sea, ella tenía razón. Ella podría ser un dolor en el culo la mayoría del tiempo, pero sus pasteles eran únicos, especialmente sus crepas. Mataría a un hombre por una probada de las Crepas de moras azules con helado de vainilla de Hanji. Así de buenas eran.

Después de un par de minutos de nuestras bromas habituales, Hanji y yo finalmente entramos al restaurante, juntos. Maniobré rápidamente a través del comedor vacío, las sillas aún estaban acomodadas sobre las mesas y la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas lo que significaba que había llegado temprano, bueno, más temprano de lo usual. Hanji continuó siguiéndome hacia las puertas traseras de la cocina y con rapidez lavé mis manos y brazos antes de si quiera poner un pie cerca de las estufas o utensilios de cocina. Tengo algo con el saneamiento y la limpieza, por lo cual es probable que nuestras inspecciones sean siempre impecables. Usualmente hago que todos limpien sus estaciones de trabajo, inclusive jodo a los choferes de autobús acerca de la limpieza a pesar de ser solo un Chef.

Entré a la parte trasera de la sala del personal en donde teníamos algunos casilleros para los chefs de tiempo completo como yo y rápidamente me quité la camiseta negra de cuello redondo que usaba para así ponerme el uniforme de chef que había sido suministrado por Erwin. Era una de mis cosas favoritas de trabajar aquí, usualmente cuando piensas en la vestimenta de un chef, piensas en simples chaquetas blancas y pantalones negros, pero los uniformes en Ailes eran ligeramente diferentes comparados a otros. Para empezar, nuestras chaquetas se regían por un código de color. Las chaquetas verde claro significaban que eras un cocinero novato, recién salido de la escuela y mayormente haciendo todo el trabajo sucio como lo era pelar patatas y toda esa mierda aburrida; "creando carácter" como Erwin diría. Las chaquetas azul marino significaban que eras un intermedio, los chefs que usaban las chaquetas azul marino tenían experiencia en sus espaldas y eran buenos trabajando bajo presión, también estaban a cargo del entrenamiento de las chaquetas verdes. Las chaquetas blancas con ribetes rojos estaban reservadas para nuestros chefs pasteleros como Hanji.

Luego, por supuesto, estaban las chaquetas negras con ribetes rojos para los chefs avanzados de nuestro restaurante. No es de extrañar que una de esas chaquetas negras me pertenece, ¿huh? En realidad, solamente hay dos chefs de chaquetas negras en todo este restaurante, el segundo siendo yo y el primero siendo mi mejor amigo y dueño de Ailes, Erwin. Si, nuestro sistema de uniformes podría sonar un tanto extraño y militar pero así eral el tipo de persona que era Erwin y francamente yo también, haciendo que amara aún más el lugar en donde trabajaba. Para colmo, todo uniforme, excepto las chaquetas verdes, tenía el logotipo de la firma del restaurante en la espalda y las mangas, el cual era dos alas aleteando, una en un azul profundo y la otra en blanco. Erwin dijo que se inspiró en un sueño ridículo mío de cuando éramos niños y estábamos creciendo en base a nuestras familias. Erwin, Hanji, Petra y yo éramos mocosos militares

Todos nosotros asistimos a la misma escuela militar, Erwin y Hanji eran mayores que yo así que no siempre estuvimos en las mismas clases pero éramos cercanos a pesar de eso. Después de la escuela militar, Erwin se enlistó en el ejército naturalmente pero yo quería estar en la fuerza aérea. Llámenlo tonto, pero siempre tuve un fuerte deseo de volar en los cielos y para mi estar en la fuerza aérea era lo más cercano que iba a estar de volar y de la libertad. Ahí fue más o menos en donde Erwin sacó su inspiración para las alas de la libertad, que ahora eran la eterna cresta de su restaurante. Usaba mi uniforme orgullosamente, las alas en mi espalda recordándome sueños ya olvidados hace mucho. Era lo que cada nuevo chef en el restaurante aspiraba, ganarse sus alas.

Hanji me sacó de mi ensoñación al aclararse la garganta y continué colocándome la chaqueta negra y roja sobre la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo. Cerrando el casillero, me abotoné rápidamente la chaqueta, ajustando las mangas a mi longitud preferida y saliendo de la parte trasera del vestuario mientras la miraba.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté con una expresión aburrida, pasándola para llegar a los congeladores traseros.

"No respondiste mi pregunta, acerca de Rico." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y rodé mis ojos.

"Ya te di una respuesta. Empieza con N mayúscula y termina con O mayúscula."

"¿¡Pero por qué no!?" Se quejó, dejando caer sus hombros dramáticamente y su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un puchero.

Suspiré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en recordar no tocar mi cara con mis manos, ya que siempre tenía el fuerte deseo de apretar el puente de mi nariz o masajear mis sientes en frustración cada que Hanji se ponía así.

"Porque ya te había dicho, no estoy interesado en salir con alguien por el momento." Respondí ferozmente por sobre mi hombro mientras entraba al congelador para escoger los ingredientes que necesitaba.

"Oh, vamos, cariño. Ambos sabemos que no te has acostado con nadie desde tu divorcio, ¡esos son dos años demasiados largos!" Exclamó un poco _demasiado_ fuerte y le tiré un rollo de salami. Desafortunadamente, no le di a mi objetivo.

"Dios mío, Hanji. ¿Podrías ser más ruidosa? No creo que te hayan escuchado en la puta China." Siseé y ella se rió mientras me tiraba el salami congelado.

"Cálmate, enano. Aquí no hay nadie más que tú, yo y taaaaaaal vez unos cuántos meseros."

"Oh, qué bien." Dije, rodando mis ojos mientras volvía mi atención a reunir ingredientes. Estaba a cargo de hacer la sopa del día, y hoy era Bouillabaisse **(1)**.

Busqué por el robalo que había limpiado la noche anterior y rápidamente encontré la bandeja con el pescado cortado a la mitad. A continuación, cogí una bandeja de camarones que previamente había pelado y desvenado también. Con mis manos llenas con ambas bandejas, rápidamente salí del congelador, pidiéndole a Hanji que agarrara los mejillones que necesitaba cocinar con todas mis hierbas y condimentos antes de ponerme a trabajar con el robalo y los camarones.

Mientras trabajaba, Hanji se sentó sobre un mostrador justo detrás de mí estación de trabajo y como hubiera sido otra persona, probablemente les hubiera metido mi pie tan adentro de su culo que estaría en su garganta. Hanji, desafortunadamente ya era inmune a mi mirada de muerte y no quería tener que quitar su trasero del mostrador y lavar mis manos otra vez ahora que estaba prendiendo un fuego lento debajo de una cacerola con aceite de oliva.

"Oi, más te vale que limpies los gérmenes de tu culo antes de irte o te haré lamer el mostrador hasta que quede limpio." La amenacé sin mucho entusiasmo.

Rápidamente corté algunas cebollas, puerros, dientes de ajo y tomates para después tirarlos al caliente aceite de oliva y revolverlos sobre el fuego lento. El maravilloso olor del ajo y la cebolla elevándose de la cacerola llenaron mis fosas nasales y me deleité con todos los olores que se unían.

"Sí, sí. Lo sé, pero en serio Levi. Yo pienso que Rico y tú necesitan acostarse, ¡¿y por qué no acostarse juntos?! ¡Ni siquiera tienes que volver a verla otra vez después de la primera cita si no te gusta! Simple, nada de ataduras, solamente una cosa de una sola vez.

"Hanji, ¿te das cuenta de que básicamente estás arreglando a tu amiga y a mí para follar una sola noche? Esa es la maldita cosa más estúpida que he escuchado y además, incluso si quisiera volver a salir con alguien otra vez, no sería solamente porque quiero tener sexo." Dije, nunca quitando mis ojos de las verduras que freía en la cacerola.

"Aww, Levi. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que ese pequeño casi inexistente corazón tuyo acaba de crecer tres veces más grande." Canturreó en un tono condescendiente y resoplé ruidosamente mientras rodaba mis ojos.

"Cállate, cuatro ojos. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi vida amorosa? De lo contrario este tema hará que la sopa sepa mal."

"Oh, está bien. ¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo? ¿Algo emocionante que haya ocurrido últimamente? ¿Has crecido unos centímetros más?" Preguntó.

Ignoré la ligera broma sobre mi altura en favor de pensar en su pregunta. ¿Algo emocionante me ha ocurrido últimamente? Oh, si tan solo supiera cuán emocionante había sido mi mañana hacía más de dos horas.

"En realidad," Comencé. "Tengo un nuevo vecino." No me molesté en mirar la expresión de Hanji porque prácticamente podía sentir su sonrisa desde el mostrador detrás de mí.

"Oh~ ¡Dime más!" Cantó, instándome en continuar y pausé brevemente para añadir tomillo, hinojo y hojas de laurel mientras escarbaba la piel de una naranja fresca dentro de la cacerola con generosidad.

Después añadí rápidamente el marisco que ya había sido limpiado antes de verter un poco de agua hirviendo que estuvo calentándose a un lado por un tiempo. Mientras mi sopa se calentaba a fuego lento dentro de la cacerola por unos minutos más, me volteé para encarar a Hanji, limpiando mis manos en un trapo de cocina limpio que colgaba alrededor del delantal negro que cubría mis pantalones.

"Tiene un gato llamado Capitán. La maldita cosa se metió a mi departamento en la mañana y se sentó en mi regazo como si viviera ahí y pagara renta. Entonces, el dueño del gato fue a buscarlo y nos tomamos un café."

¿Por qué dije todo eso? Era como si no tuviera control sobre mi propia maldita boca y esta dijera toda la mierda que quisiera cada vez que el tema de Eren era tocado. Bueno, al menos no le conté todo a Hanji. Como el hecho de que mi nuevo vecino era hombre, y que era extremadamente hermoso y de buen aspecto y solamente wow, okay creo que debería detenerme ahora. Oh, y es gay. No puedo olvidar esa pequeña e importante pieza de información. Aunque no es importante para mí, no me importa si es gay. Nope.

Hanji se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo mientras yo miraba la pared por sobre su hombro como si tuviera todas las respuestas a mis preguntas como, ¿por qué encuentro a mi nuevo vecino tan atractivo cuando no soy gay? O, ¿por qué acabo de decirle a Hanji que tomé un café con dicho nuevo vecino? Por favor dime, pared.

"Oh Dios mío… OH DIOS MÍO. ¡¿En verdad CONOCISTE y hablaste con tu nuevo vecino… en el PRIMER DÍA que se mudó?! ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Este es un sueño? ¡¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi grosero y viejo gruñón mejor amigo?!" Ella gritó prácticamente y suspiré, dándole la espalda en favor de revisar mi sopa.

Decidí no decir nada al respecto y traté de concentrarme en terminar esta sopa. Añadí un poco de pimienta negra recién molida y unas pizcas generosas de sal marina, para añadir un poco de sabor, antes de tomar una cucharada del caldo y colocarla sobre un plato de degustación y probar mi platillo para ver que le faltaba o que no. Rápidamente me puse a trabajar en rebanar el robalo en trozos pequeños del tamaño de una cuchara, cortándolo en un ángulo bajo para que así las piezas fueran delgadas en un punto.

"Su nombre es Eren. Tiene 22 y trabaja en una cafetería y librería. También es gay." Dije de repente después de un largo minuto o dos de silencio, y no necesité voltearme para ver la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Hanji y saber lo impactada que estaba conmigo. Prácticamente podía sentir su sorpresa viniendo de ella como olas mientras me miraba con los ojos como platos o alguna otra estúpida expresión facial.

¿Por qué mi boca no podía solo callarse y dejarme en paz por una vez? Supongo que debería estar acostumbrado a que mi boca me metiera en situaciones embarazosas, no es nada nuevo. Pero por alguna razón, me encontré derramando todos los detalles (o al menos los más importantes) acerca de lo que había aprendido de Eren en la media hora que pasé con él en mi departamento, bebiendo té y café como si fuéramos viejos amigos o algo.

"Oh, cariño. Necesitamos tener una laaaaaaaaarga conversación en el teléfono más tarde esta noche. Y no voy a dejar pasar esto, ¿lo sabes, verdad?" Dijo, saltando del contador y colocando una mano firme en mi hombro mientras yo cortaba. La acción causó que cortara un pedazo del robalo torcidamente y la fulminé con la mirada desde la comisura de mis ojos.

"Nada de excusas. El gato está fuera de la bolsa ahora, mi querido enano. Te llamaré esta noche a las 21 horas, cabo." Y con eso ella me dejó para hundirme en mi auto-odio y pesar por haber abierto mi boca. Este iba a ser un largo día, ya podía sentirlo.

* * *

Hanji ya no me siguió molestando acerca del tema de esta mañana, pero eso no la detuvo de seguir parloteándole de eso a Erwin tan pronto como el hombre entró por la puerta. No solo uno de mis mejores amigos pero ahora mis dos mejores amigos estaban dándome miradas estúpidas de complicidad a través de la cocina cada vez que hacía el error de formar contacto visual con ellos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para enterrarme en mi trabajo, el cual no era demasiado duro.

Hoy había sido uno de los días más ocupados como era natural para un sábado. Afortunadamente, no tuve que trabajar el turno de la cena de esta noche, lo cual era un pequeño pero bienvenido alivio ya que la hora de irme estaba cerca. Terminé de cocinar lo último de nuestro especial del día, pollo Cordon Blue. El pastel de mousse de chocolate de Hanji fue un éxito entre los clientes esta noche, lo que no fue sorpresa. La cuatro ojos tiene una manera de saber que postre hacer con cada especial y siempre funciona. El fin de mi jornada se estaba acercando y rápidamente me lavé las manos, dejando el resto de la cocina a mi equipo capacitado, sabiendo que ellos podían manejar cualquier cosa que fuera lanzada a ellos por el resto de la noche.

"Nos vemos más tarde, perdedores, me voy de aquí." Dije por sobre mi hombro mientras me desataba mi delantal de mi cintura y lo colgaba en un estante de delantales antes de ir a los vestidores para quitarme el uniforme.

Había sido un día largo, mis pies estaban matándome y estaba cansado física y mentalmente. Mi deseo por mi cama y oscuridad era grande y estaba en una prisa por salir del restaurante que casi ni siquiera noto el pastel entero de mousse de chocolate que Hanji me dejó en una caja blanca con el nombre de Ailes escrito en una elegante letra azul oscura con la firma de las alas revoloteando. Había una nota adhesiva escrita por Hanji que estaba pegada en la parte superior de la caja y la quité de ahí para leer el mensaje desordenado escrito detrás.

"Ten un pequeño algo para darle la bienvenida a ese nuevo vecino tuyo ;P ¡Trata de no asustarlo, señor Grinch!

Bufé y arrugué la nota en mi mano antes de tirarla. Pensé en irme y no llevarme el pastel conmigo, pero como había dicho antes, soy un adicto al chocolate y este pastel no era cualquier pastel de mousse de chocolate, era el pastel de mousse de chocolate de Hanji y bueno… sería una maldita pena dejarlo atrás. Así que, ¿ustedes que saben? Llevé ese bebé a casa y tenía toda intención de comérmelo solo. A la mierda con eso de ser un buen vecino.

El estacionamiento comenzaba a llenarse mientras salía por la puerta trasera de la cocina, dirigiéndome al estacionamiento de empleados donde mi Ferrari 458 esperaba por mí. Sí, es verdad que conduzco un Ferrari y era elegante, negro y todo tipos de jódete. Me deslicé en los cálidos asientos de cuero, a pesar de la lluvia de esta mañana, el día había sido relativamente caliente y el calor que se había acumulado en el interior de mi auto por las últimas ocho horas había causado que el cuero siguiera tibio. De nuevo, no ayudaba mucho que todo en mi carro fuera negro. Pintura negra, llantas negras, asientos de cuero negros, todo excepto las ventanas era negro.

Aseguré el pastel en el suelo del lado del pasajero en el coche porque joder, no iba a dejar que se embarrara pastel en mis asientos de cuero o en alguna otra cosa. Después de haberme puesto el cinturón de seguridad y acelerado el motor unas cuantas veces, salí de mi respectivo lugar de estacionamiento detrás de Ailes y aceleré rumbo a mi apartamento donde podría quitarme la ropa y caminar en mis pantalones de pijama favoritos. El solo pensamiento me tenía suspirando de alivio mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo en ganarle al tráfico de las seis, el cual era el peor dolor de cabeza que jamás hayas visto.

Los pensamientos de casa trajeron pensamientos de Eren y ocasionalmente miraba hacia el pastel que Hanji me había dado y me preguntaba si realmente debía cumplir la nota que me había dejado y darle el pastel a él como una especie de bienvenida, pero si era honesto conmigo mismo, no quería exactamente decirle adiós a tal delicia y tampoco quería que el chico tuviera la idea equivocada de que me agradaba o algo así.

Claro, el mocoso no era tan fastidioso como alguno de mis otros vecinos en el pasado y lo encontraba tolerable… hasta ahora. Pero eso era lo más lejos que mi actitud iba con él, nada más ni nada menos. En una semana, estaba seguro de que tendría una lista completa de toda la mierda que hacía y que me molestaba, y para el final del mes estaría presentando mis quejas a Pixis. Era el destino de cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de ser mi vecino de a lado, con la excepción de la pequeña anciana que vivía al otro lado de mí. Ella había estado viviendo aquí antes de que yo me mudara y, porque era vieja, ella nunca me molestó excepto para decir "Hola" o "Buenos días" cada vez que la encontraba por casualidad. Su nombre era Sra. Robinson. Me agradaba la Sra. Robinson.

Mientras me acercaba al complejo, ya casi me había convencido de que tal vez podría darle a Eren la mitad del pastel, sin siquiera importarme si eso se veía grosero o no. Hey, trabajé como esclavo por las últimas siete y media horas seguidas. Pienso que merezco al menos la mitad de este pastel por no decir todo. Comencé a preguntarme vagamente acerca de las clase de cosas que a Eren le gustaba comer, si tal vez fuera adicto a las cosas dulces como pensé anteriormente o si le gustaba el chocolate del todo. Por difícil que fuera creer para alguien como yo, existían personas a las que no les gustaba el chocolate y para mí eso era una blasfemia. Dejé mi mente vagar hacia otras cosas que me gustaría saber de Eren y me encontré deseando no haber recordado una cierta cosa. Eren tenía novio.

Ahí estaba ese extraño y poco familiar calor llenando mi pecho que lentamente se extendía hacia mi estómago mientras recordaba los sucesos en la mañana que incluían a su muy alto novio y fruncí el ceño cuando volví a mirar el pastel otra vez. Estos no eran celos, simplemente no podían ser. A penas y conocía a Eren por menos de una hora, lo conocí esta mañana, no podía haberme apegado a él tan rápido, aunque fuera en una especie de amistad o algo. No era como si su novio me lo hubiera robado o algo, pero esta sensación en la boca de mi estómago decía lo contrario. Eran tan molesto y para el momento en el que me había estacionado en el garaje de mi complejo, ya estaba en un humor peor que el que de esta mañana.

Tomé el pastel y lo saqué del coche, cargándolo cerca de mí mientras me abría paso hasta llegar a las escaleras, dándole más trabajo a mis cansadas piernas. A veces pensaba que era masoquista, pero sabía que no lo era. Al llegar al tercer piso, ya había decidido que no iba a darle el pastel a Eren. No le debía nada, Hanji no iba a saber que no se lo di mientras no le dijera nada, ella no tenía por qué enterarse. Nope, este pastel era todo mío y Eren nunca llegaría a probar su delicia de otro mundo, lo que realmente no era mi culpa.

Saqué mi arillo de llaves con una mano, tratando de resaltar la llave de mi apartamento de las llaves de mi coche y las de Ailes (me fueron dadas en caso de una emergencia) mientras sostenía la caja con el pastel de mousse de chocolate en la otra mano. Murmuré varias maldiciones en voz baja antes de que finalmente pudiera meter la llave en el cerrojo y empujar la puerta, quedándome un momento o dos fuera de mi apartamento para mirar al, ahora ocupado, apartamento a mi derecha. Apartamento 304. Eren estaba justo detrás de esa puerta.

Me quedé mirando la pintura blanca de la puerta y el número chapado en oro enfrente por al menos un minuto entero antes de negar con la cabeza y entrar a la fresca oscuridad de mi apartamento, disfrutando del frío que golpeó mi cara mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio. Hogar dulce hogar. Me quité los zapatos en la puerta y arrastré mi cansado cuerpo hacia la cocina donde coloqué la caja con el pastel sobre el mostrador, recordándome quitarlo de ahí una vez que me hubiera cambiado y puesto cómodo. Eran 20 minutos después de la seis y el sol estaba poniéndose en el cielo, caminé hacia mi baño e inmediatamente me deshice de mi ropa.

Necesitaba una larga ducha después de haber estado sudando sobre estufas calientes y también para lavar la sensación general de caos que la cocina de Ailes siempre me dejaba al final del día. En realidad no era como si estuviera sucio por cocinar, era muy cuidadoso de no mancharme con comida o manchar mi uniforme pero de todas formas sentía como si tuviera una delgada capa de suciedad sobre mí apenas llegué a casa.

Después de una larga ducha caliente, salí al frío de mi apartamento una vez más, sintiéndome ligeramente menos cansado y más fresco mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación y me colocaba una camiseta negra holgada y mi par favorito de pantalones de pijama a cuadros grises. No hace falta decir que ya estaba sintiéndome mejor que cuando llegué a casa y medio tenía en mente simplemente tirarme en la cama con una gran rebanada del pastel de mousse de chocolate de Hanji y mirar las repeticiones de Will y Grace **(2)** que siempre pasaban los sábados porque soy un perdedor, acéptenlo.

Esa idea estaba comenzando a sonar cada más y más atractiva mientras caminaba en mi apartamento, alejándome de la caja de pastel que estaba sobre el mostrador, rogándome porque la comiera. Oh, como quería. Créanme. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sentí la necesidad de dejar entrar lo poco que quedaba del sol a mi oscuro apartamento, así que caminé hasta la puerta de mi balcón y comencé a tirar de las cortinas, cuando lo escuché. Una voz cantando una canción sin nombre y el suave rasgueo de una guitarra, pude reconocer la voz como masculina pero no era una voz con la que estaba completamente desfamiliarizado. Había escuchado al dueño de esa voz hablar de sí mismo por 30 minutos seguidos, junto con dos tazas de café esta mañana.

Abrí la puerta corrediza de cristal mi balcón solo un poquito para que pudiera escuchar la voz que actualmente cantaba con más claridad, y ese probablemente fue mi primer error en muchos por venir. Pude escuchar perfectamente las palabras de la canción que Eren estaba cantando y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que él debía de estar fuera en su balcón. Esforcé mis oídos para tratar de atrapar cada palabra que cantaba y me encontré aturdido por cuan clara y nítida su voz sonaba pero sin carecer de ninguna emoción que el siempre parecía tener cada vez que hablaba con entusiasmo sobre algo. **(X)**

_"One day it's here and then it's gone_  
_How are you still holding on?_  
_How are you still holding on?"_

El segundo error que cometí fue abrir la puerta un poco más para que así pudiera salir a mi balcón, pero eso no pareció molestar a mi vecino puesto que continuó cantando.

_"You've felt this way for far too long_  
_Waiting for a change to come_  
_You know you're not the only one..."_

_"And life passes you by_  
_Don't be wasting your time_  
_On your own..."_

Estaba cautivado por el sonido de su voz y no me di cuenta de que ahora estaba completamente parado en medio de mi balcón abierto de par en par, tomando un paso hacia la barandilla que separaba el balcón de Eren del mío. Estaba de espaldas hacia mi lado del departamento pero podía verlo sentado en una pequeña banca que no había visto antes, y sus manos se movían de arriba abajo lo que me decía que probablemente estaba rasgueando una guitarra que no podía ver debido a su espalda.

_"You always try to see yourself_  
_Through the eyes of someone else_  
_Through the eyes of someone else..."_

_"Too shy to say that you need help_  
_You and everybody else_  
_You and everybody else"_

Me encontré apoyándome en la negra barandilla de hierro, cerrando mis ojos y simplemente escuchando cada palabra que cantaba como si fueran cantadas para alguien específicamente y la curiosidad comenzaba a carcomerme. Quería saber para quien iba esta canción, pero no iba a interrumpir esta inesperada pero agradable sorpresa.

_"As your heart gets bigger_  
_And you try to figure out_  
_What's it all about"_

_"And your skin gets thicker_  
_As you try to figure out_  
_What's it all about"_

Podía escuchar la manera en la que sus dedos rasgueaban gentilmente contra las cuerdas y cuando los dedos en su otra mano se arrastraban por el cuello de la guitarra para alcanzar las notas más abajo. Era un sonido sorprendentemente reconfortante. Las cuerdas de acero siendo presionadas en la madera.

_"Yeah life passes you by_  
_Don't waste your time_  
_On your own"_

_"One day it's here and then it's gone_  
_How are you still holding on?_  
_How are you still holding on...?"_

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que la canción había terminado cuando abrí mis ojos y pude escucharlo suspirar tan suavemente que casi ni siquiera se oyó. Afortunadamente para mí, él aún no se había volteado así que todavía estaba a salvo y podía escabullirme sin ser visto como si nada hubiera pasado, pero claro, la vida amaba joderme e hice mi tercer error. Abrí mi maldita boca y hablé.

"Nada mal. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa canción?" Me oí preguntar tranquilamente como si no hubiera escuchado algo que probablemente era privado.

Por fuera me veía indiferente pero por dentro estaba gritando internamente. ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo hoy? Esta es probablemente la quinta vez de hoy que abrí la boca y dije algo antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía y tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez.

Eren pareció sobresaltarse un poco al sonido de mi voz viniendo justo detrás de él y rápidamente se volteó para encararme. Sentí mi corazón hacer esa… "cosa" rara otra vez cuando sus brillantes ojos cayeron en mi cuerpo inclinado. Dios, eran tan brillantes y hermosos como lo fueron esta mañana cuando lo vi por primera vez. Ladeó su cabeza un poco y sonrió después de darse cuenta de que era yo y me encontré sonriendo un poco también. La sonrisa de este chico no solamente era agradable, era igual de contagiosa.

"Se llama One Day. No me di cuenta de que tenía una audiencia, lamento si el sonido te molestó. Pensé que no había nadie en casa ya que tus persianas estaban cerradas."

Me reí suavemente. Este chico tenía el descaro de decir "lo siento". Como si se tuviera que disculpar por tener la voz de un ángel. Hice una nota mental para mí. "Cuidarse del nuevo vecino." No solamente tenía un rostro extrañamente hermoso para un hombre, sino que también podía cantar como nadie y ese tipo de combinación siempre debe ser preocupante.

"Apenas llegué a casa del trabajo hace un rato y escuché algo interesante así que naturalmente vine a investigar. No hay nada que lamentar, no eres malo, niño. Si tú fueras una mierda de cantante, hubiera pateado tu culo fuera de este balcón desde hace dos minutos pero como ya sabrás, todavía sigues sentado ahí, ¿verdad?" Cállate, Levi.

Eren rió y no sonaba diferente de la risa que había escuchado esta mañana, pura y genuina como si en verdad estuviera divertido por lo que fuera que acababa de decir, pero no podía enojarme con eso. Al menos alguien no se ponía como arenoso ante mi seco sentido del humor. Pude apreciar a Eren un poco más por eso.

"Cielos, gracias. Tomaré eso como un cumplido." Dijo con otra risa e hice mi cuarto error.

"Oye. ¿Te gusta el mousse de chocolate?" Pregunté de la nada y pude ver la confusión plasmarse en su rostro cuando procesó la pregunta.

"Si, me gusta todo tipo de chocolate. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Preguntó con esa linda cabeza suya ladeada y no pude evitar sonreír mientras me quitaba del barandal para ir al interior de mi departamento.

"Espera, ya vuelvo." Dije, metiéndome a mi frío departamento para ir y tomar la caja de pastel que todavía seguía sobre mi mostrador.

Llevé la caja del pastel hacia el balcón y la sostuve frente a Eren para que este la tomara, sin siquiera pensar en el hecho de que estaba dejando un pedazo de pastel divino ir a las manos de un casi extraño que apenas conocí hoy. Eren parpadeó, mirando la caja en mis manos con curiosidad y rodé mis ojos impacientándome.

"¿Te vas a quedar mirando la caja toda la tarde o vas a tomarla y ver lo que hay adentro? Vamos, niño. Apúrate." Dije sonando no tan irritado como quise pero pareció haber funcionado.

Eren finalmente tomó la caja de mis manos y, como un niño, levantó las esquinas para mirar dentro y vi como sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el pastel de mousse de chocolate, del cual estaba seguro que era increíble. Maldita Hanji y su extraño talento para hornear pasteles.

"Oh Dios mío, esto luce absolutamente increíble y… caro. ¿Me estás dando esto o solo estás presumiendo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada. Resoplé ruidosamente, mirando hacia otro lado al sentir un poco de calor en mi rostro.

"Que gracioso, mocoso. Solo tómalo antes de que cambie de opinión. Uno de mis compañeros del restaurante en el que trabajo me lo dio, no es como si realmente hubiera pagado por el." Dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho y encogiendo los hombros ligeramente. Okay, mentí un poco, pero no iba a decirle que en verdad era un regalo o algo. En lo que a mí respecta, hace cinco minutos ese pastel tenía mi nombre escrito por todos lados.

Miró a los lados de la caja, leyendo el nombre escrito y sus ojos se agrandaron significativamente antes de volver a mirarme, su boca ligeramente abierta, cerrándola y abriéndola como un pez fuera del agua que luchaba por aire.

"Si tienes algo que decir, dilo." Bufé, apartando mi mirada y sacudiendo mi cabeza. Eso pareció sacarlo de su trance.

"¿T-Tú trabajas en Ailes de la liberté?" Balbuceó, mirándome con ojos abiertos como si fuera el maldito Mesías.

"Si, ¿algún problema?" Siseé.

Negó con la cabeza tan rápido que pensé que se le caería, pero luego sonrió, una sonrisa resplandeciente de oreja a oreja y se quedó mirando la caja en sus manos como si contemplara algo.

"No, todo lo contrario a decir verdad. ¡Ese es mi restaurante favorito!" Dijo felizmente.

Asentí con mi cabeza junto con lo que dijo y un silencio pacífico cayó entre notros como en la mañana con el café. Era extraño lo reconfortante que encontraba la silenciosa compañía de él. Solo sabiendo que estaba ahí era suficiente, sin tener que intercambiar ni una palabra, no conocía muchas personas que pudieran actuar de esa manera cerca de mí. Entonces, él rompió el silencio de repente, una idea impactándolo como un rayo.

"Espera, quédate ahí. ¡Ya vengo!" Y con eso, corrió hacia su departamento y fuera de mi campo de visión.

Pude escuchar un alboroto a lo lejos que venía del interior de su departamento, pero estaba distraído por el gato de Eren mientras este caminaba hacia mí en la barandilla, viéndome con esos filosos ojos azules como si estuviera en su camino o algo. Pequeña mierda descarada. Le miré de vuelta por unos segundos, para cualquier persona sería extraño ver a un hombre de 30 años viendo a un gato, pero eventualmente la cosita mandona se aburrió de nuestro pequeño juego y saltó a mis pies, enrollándose entre mis piernas de nuevo.

Finalmente Eren resurgió con dos platos en sus manos y una rebanada de pastel de mousse de chocolate en cada uno. Estiró su brazo y me ofreció un plato. Lo miré de forma sospechosa.

"Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar mirando el plato toda la tarde o vas a tomarlo de mi mano? Dijo con una sonrisa impertinente y sentí una calidez en mis mejillas, la cual me negaba a reconocer como un sonrojo. Rodé mis ojos y tomé el plato de cerámica de su mano.

"¿Piensas que eres gracioso, niño?" Pregunté, tratando de sonar irritado pero la sonrisa en mi rostro me delataba.

"No, en realidad no. Tengo un terrible sentido del humor." Admitió, inclinándose contra la barandilla de su lado del edificio en una manera similar a la mía, metiendo un pedazo de pastel a su boca.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y casi parecieron brillar antes de que cerrara los ojos y tarareara alrededor del tenedor que aún estaba en su boca. Sentí una leve sonrisa anidarse en mi rostro mientras miraba su reacción ante el pastel de Hanji. Este chico era tan expresivo, prácticamente podía ver todas las palabras no dichas escritas por toda su cara y encontré interesante verlo mientras lamía el tenedor e iba por otro bocado.

Metí mi propio pedazo de pastel a mi boca y justamente como esperaba de Hanji, su pastel era divino. Húmedo, pero no en la forma asquerosa en la que el pastel se pega en tu paladar, dulce pero no al grado en el que ni puedes disfrutarlo, y ligero y esponjoso. Nunca se lo diría a la cara, pero Hanji realmente sabía cómo hornear un buen pastel.

Eren y yo hablábamos mientras comíamos nuestras rebanadas de pastel, aprendí muchas más cosas acerca de mi nuevo vecino y me encontré contándole cosas acerca de mi a cambio. Le dije que era un chef en Ailes y que mi compañero de trabajo que hizo el pastel también era un muy buen amigo mío. Terminamos hablando por una hora entera esta vez, incluso aun después de que el sol se puso y nuestras rebanadas desaparecieran, seguimos hablando.

Solo cuando el teléfono de Eren comenzó a sonar fue que nuestra conversión se detuvo y él se apresuró a sacar el dispositivo de los bolsillos de su pantalón, leyendo el nombre que titilaba en su pantalla.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿ya es tan tarde? Jean acaba de terminar su entrenamiento, debería contestar." Dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Contesta tu teléfono, mocoso. Voy a entrar, gracias por el pastel." Respondí, despidiéndome con la mano y quitándome de la barandilla para empezar a caminar hacia el interior. Lo escuché reírse e hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco.

"Esa es mi línea, ¿sabes? ¡Gracias por el pastel, Levi!" Me llamó mientras caminaba hacia mi departamento y no necesité voltearme para ver la sonrisa que ya sabía que estaba en su rostro en esos momentos.

Al cerrar la puerta corrediza de cristal lentamente, pude escuchar el sonido de la voz de Eren alejándose al contestar su teléfono. "Hola, cariño. Justamente estaba pensando en ti."

Sí. Casi olvido que Eren tiene un novio. Me encogí de hombros, caminando alrededor de mi departamento, checando la roja en el reloj en mi cocina mientras la pasaba en favor de ir a mi habitación, Hanji me llamaría pronto y empezaría a bombardearme con un millón de preguntas acerca de Eren y porqué estaba actuando así de repente y si tuviera que ser honesto, yo tampoco tengo idea de porque estoy actuando así.

Necesitaba un descanso antes de que la inevitable llamada así que me acosté en las sábanas limpias de mi cama, disfrutando del fuerte aroma a detergente y de la frescura de mi cuarto. De repente mis párpados se sintieron pesados y pude escuchar mi propia respiración acompasada en la oscuridad y quietud de mi habitación. Tenía casi decidido dejar que el sueño me tomara y evitar formar parte en una conversión agotadora con Hanji acerca de mi nuevo vecino, el cual no podía sacarme de la mente por más que quisiera.

Mi mente divagó hacia los retazos y piezas de mi conversación con Eren, tratando de roer cualquier cosa que pudiera añadir a mi lista de "Cosas sobre mi nuevo vecino que me joden la vida" pero por alguna razón no pude más que pensar en cosas que no me fastidian. Por ejemplo, supe que es un adicto al chocolate al igual que yo. Su restaurante favorito es Ailes. Puede tocar la guitarra y cantar, realmente bien. En realidad le gustan las cosas dulces, justo como pensé.

Cuando pienso en ello ahora, aprendí bastante de Eren en las últimas 12 horas desde que se mudó a lado y eso debería de ser un récord para mí ya que nunca conocí el nombre de ninguno de mis anteriores vecinos hasta la primera o segunda semana que se habían mudado. Nunca le vi el punto a conocerlos si estaba tratando de sacarlos en primer lugar. No tenía caso.

Suspirando, rodé en la cama y me quedé mirando lo blanco de mi techo como si tuviera todas las respuestas a mis preguntas inquietantes. Como, ¿por qué soy un perdedor? Por favor dime, techo.

Como si fuera una señal, sentí mi teléfono sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sabiendo por completo de quien se trataba. Suspiré tomando un segundo o dos para prepararme para la avalancha de preguntas que estaba a punto de recibir antes de sacar mi teléfono y deslizar mi pulgar sobre la pantalla para responder.

"Terminemos con esto, cuatro ojos."

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) **La bouillabaisse se compone de una sopa de diversos pescados a veces servidos enteros. Es un plato francés tradicional de la provincia de Provenza y en particular de la ciudad de Marsella.

**(2) **Will y Grace fue una serie estadounidense emitida por la NBC. Esta comedia situacional trata sobre Grace, una atrevida y elegante diseñadora de interiores, y Will, un abogado muy cool. (Levi es un fan de este tipo de series. eue)

* * *

Levi está tan confundido con sus sentimientos cuando es tan obvio, por eso lo amo❤. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó traducirlo, las cosas se van a poner interesantes muy pronto y ya no puedo esperar a traducir todo, omg. Solamente espero que no les importe un poco de angst en el futuro(?). eue

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews, favs y follows que le dejaron a esta linda historia y la autora también les agradece❤. Ojalá sigan esta historia hasta al final porque realmente vale la pena, eso es todo, gracias otra vez y espero volver a leer sus lindos reviews. C':

No olviden pasar por el perfil de **SailorHeichou** en **Archive Of Our Own** en caso de que quieran leer más de ella en su idioma original❤.

¡Nos vemos, hermosuras!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:** La canción que Eren canta se llama Willow Weeping por Priscilla Ahn c':

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_Sauce Llorón_

Me senté en la mesa de mi cocina, masajeando mis sienes furiosamente con una pluma negra en una mano y un cuaderno blanco abierto frente a mí. ¿Recuerdan cómo había dicho que para el final de la primera semana después de que Eren se mudara, ya tendría una lista entera de "Cosas sobre mi nuevo vecino que me joden la vida" escrita? Si pues, he estado sentado aquí por dos horas, tratando de pensar en alguna pequeña cosa que escribir para comenzar mi lista y simplemente no podía encontrar ninguna cosa que me fastidiara.

Okay, era cierto que él era un poco ruidoso en las mañanas con el ocasional golpe en la pared o portazo en la puerta, pero además de eso, él era bastante silencioso durante mi ritual de limpieza matutino. Mi suposición era de que los golpes en la pared se debían a que aún seguía acomodando muebles o estantes en su departamento, solamente ha pasado una semana después de todo. Una semana completa, 7 días enteros. Después de conocer a Eren el anterior sábado, a menudamente me toparía con él de alguna forma u otra. Así sea cuando estaba saliendo en la mañana para el trabajo a las 10:30AM o cuando estaba yendo a casa del trabajo en las tardes.

Mi momento favorito para "ocasionalmente" toparme con él era en las madrugadas o noches en nuestros balcones. Eren siempre salía a la misma hora para ver el amanecer o atardecer (tuve la impresión de que probablemente no duerme mucho). No había tenido la suerte de volver a escucharlo cantar como lo había hecho el anterior sábado, pero sabía que probablemente lo hacía mientras yo no estaba. Me sentí ligeramente decepcionado al saber esto porque no me importaría volver a escucharlo cantar, él tenía una bonita voz y me preguntaba si tal vez estaba avergonzado por el hecho de que lo había escuchado cantar.

Por lo que sabía, él podía ser extremadamente tímido sobre sus talentos, lo que me entristecía de cierta forma pero, si ese fuera el caso, entonces eso solo significaba que escuché algo que muy pocos han escuchado y ese solo pensamiento me hizo sentir un poco contento. Un maullido leve me descarriló de mis pensamientos errantes y alcé la cabeza para mirar fuera de la puerta de mi balcón. El maldito gato de Eren estaba sentado en la barandilla, mirándome directamente como si hubiera estado esperando a que tuviera la puerta abierta para él, pequeño pedazo de mierda presumido.

Ah sí, eso era otra cosa. Capitán, el gato de Eren, parecía tener algo conmigo. La pequeña mierda siempre se escabulle hacia aquí cada que Eren deja su puerta trasera abierta para que el gato deambule y siempre termino dejándolo entrar y dormir en mi sofá o en mi regazo cada que estaba en casa. Así era como también me topaba con Eren, él siempre terminaba viniendo a tocar en mi puerta para recoger a su gato. Igual siempre terminábamos hablando un poco, nuestras conversaciones mayormente siendo sobre el gato pero no me importaba tanto.

Hoy, al igual que los últimos 7 días, me levanté de mi asiento, estirando mis extremidades entumecidas y caminé hacia la puerta del balcón para deja pasar a la maldita cosa. Supongo que también soy un poco culpable en esto puesto que siempre podía ignorar al gato y simplemente no dejarlo pasar para que así Eren y yo no tuviéramos que toparnos cada día y hablar, pero había algo acerca de esa idea que no se sentía muy bien, y así abrí la puerta por la séptima vez en la semana y dejé pasar al gato noctámbulo sin ninguna protesta. Al menos Eren dijo que no tenía pulgas y era bañado semanalmente.

Mis ojos grises siguieron la forma del gato mientras este se paseaba casualmente por mi departamento, mirando todo con curiosidad como siempre hacía, pero por alguna razón el gato siempre tenía esta extraña expresión aburrida en su rostro, como si estuviera constantemente frunciendo el ceño o simplemente molesto, aunque sus acciones dijeran lo contrario. Entonces, la pequeña cosa brincó sobre el colchón en mi lugar habitual y se acurrucó en una pequeña bolita, mirándome mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre mi pecho.

"Tch. Oi, ese es mi lugar, maldito circo de pulgas andante." Gruñí pero el gato solamente bostezó en respuesta. Rodé mis ojos y decidí que probablemente era una buena idea simplemente hacer un poco de té en vez de regresar a destruir mi cerebro pensando en la puta lista que, obviamente, no iba a terminar.

Coloqué una tetera con agua sobre la estufa y dejé que se calentara mientras escribía una respuesta en mi celular para el grupo que Erwin y Hanji habían iniciado hace poco más de una hora. Por primera vez no trabajé hoy y estaba disfrutando mi inesperado día libre en la comodidad de mi pequeño y acogedor departamento, lo sé, soy un tipo tan emocionante.

Entonces, me asusté un poco al escuchar tres fuertes golpes en mi puerta. Levanté una ceja hacia el gato, quien también se había asustado ante el extraño sonido de los golpes, digo extraño porque cuando Eren toca a mi puerta, usualmente son ligeros dobles golpeteos. Estos golpes eran firmes, pesados y obviamente no era Eren así que caminé hacia la puerta silenciosamente, estirando un poco mi cuello para así poder mirar a través de la mirilla de esta.

"… ¿Qué mierda está haciendo ese tipo aquí?" Murmuré para mí mismo en voz baja.

Era el chico ese, Jean. El novio de Eren. En este punto estaba realmente confundido, porqué él, de todas las personas, estaría llamando a mi puerta y tampoco voy a mentir, estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que era él y no Eren el que venía a molestarme. De mala gana, abrí la puerta y miré al hijo de puta, quien fruncía las cejas casi tanto como yo.

"Hey, ¿Levi, no? Uh, ¿Está el gato de Jaeger aquí? No puedo encontrar a la endemoniada cosa por ningún lugar."

¿Jaeger? ¿Se refería a Eren? Levanté una ceja hacia él antes de mirar por sobre mi hombro al gato que seguía acurrucado en una bola sobre el sofá para después mirar a Secretariat **(1)** otra vez.

"Está durmiendo en mi sofá. Si Eren estaba buscándolo entonces pude haber regresado el gato yo mismo." Arrastré mis palabras, dándole a Jean una mirada aburrida que esperaba demostrara lo irritado que estaba con su presencia.

"Jeager está en el trabajo y me pidió venir a recoger a su demoniaco gato para llevarlo al veterinario por su chequeo. Le dije que no le agrado a la maldita cosa pero él dijo que no podía faltar a la cita ya que había estado posponiéndola desde hace un mes." Secretariat me explicó. (Jean ahora era Secretariat para mí, acéptenlo.)

Miré la jaula de gato en su mano antes de alzar la mirada hacia el chico que parecía como si estuviese irritado por haber sido pedido hacerle frente a este gato que lo odiaba, y bien, francamente no culpaba al gato por odiarlo. Este chico exudaba vibras de idiota en olas y solamente pararme aquí y verlo me estaba jodiendo. ¿Siempre tenía esa mirada engreída en su rostro, inclusive cuando fruncía el ceño?

"Mira, obviamente tienes otro lugar en el que te gustaría estar, así que le haré un favor a Eren y llevaré al gato al veterinario yo mismo. Además, es obvio que le agrado más que tú." Dije, doblando mis dedos y recogiendo la suciedad inexistente por debajo de mis uñas.

Le oí prácticamente suspirar de alivio, relajándose visiblemente y sonriéndome mientras bajaba la mirada para encararme, el bastardo engreído probablemente se estaba burlando de mi estatura. Debería golpearle en las pelotas.

"¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso? Eso en verdad me ayudaría, si gasto los 20 minutos que necesito para meter al gato en esta jaula, iría súper tarde a la práctica y el entrenador me jodería de nuevo." Miré a Jean de nueva cuenta y observé la sonrisa torcida en su rostro, notando los dientes parejos y blancos que eran casi tan perfectos como los de Eren. Casi.

"Aquí está la jaula, la clínica que usa Eren es la que está bajando la calle desde aquí. La clínica de mascotas Rose. Solo pregunta por un chico llamado Marco, te ayudará. Es alto, algo bronceado y tiene un montón de bonitas pecas por toda su cara, no puedes perderlo. Él es muy bueno para su propio bien." Prácticamente me tiró la jaula a los brazos y se volteó sobre la suela de sus zapatos para comenzar a irse antes de que lo detuviera.

"¡Oi! ¿No vas a decirme a qué hora es la cita, imbécil?" Estaba tan cabreado con este chico. ¿Qué vio Eren en este maldito idiota?

Secretariat se detuvo como esperaba y se dio la vuelta para encararme, tenía una ceja levantada, sin duda, porque probablemente se preguntaba si realmente le había dicho imbécil, lo que sí, lo llamé imbécil y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.

"Wow, bajo y furioso. Estoy sintiendo un poco de hostilidad. Relájate, hombre. La cita es a la 1:30." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de comenzar a irse otra vez, probablemente sintiendo que estaba a punto de patearlo en sus putos dientes de caballo.

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

Fruncí el ceño mientras el caminaba por el pasillo y el hijo de puta tuvo el descaro de voltearse y darme una sonrisa y saludarme mientras decía "¡Me estás haciendo un gran favor, por cierto!"

Resoplé ruidosamente antes de regresar a mi departamento, azotando la puerta detrás de mí para que así fuera lo suficientemente ruidosa para que el imbécil novio de Eren lo escuchara por los pasillos. Pedazo de mierda. Si pensé que no me agradaba antes, ahora lo odiaba. "No estoy haciendo esto por ti, hijo de puta cara de caballo. Lo hago por Eren."

Miré el reloj de pared y maldije al novio de Eren una vez más porque el estúpido dijo que la cita de Capitán era a la 1:30 y eran la 1:15. Maldición. Gruñí sin más, sintiendo la necesidad de expulsar mis frustraciones mientras caminaba hacia la bola durmiente de pelaje negro sobre mi sofá, tomándolo cuidadosamente entre mis brazos y colocándolo dentro de la jaula acolchada antes de ponerle seguro.

Bueno… eso fue sorprendentemente fácil. Capitán ni siquiera se movió cuando puse la jaula en el suelo suavemente y me dirigí a buscar mis llaves y billetera en el mostrador de la cocina. Iba a tener que apresurarme a la clínica gracias al imbécil novio de Eren, mentalmente recé para que el elevador se atascara mientras Jean seguía dentro y burlé ante la idea mientras me colocaba mis botas.

Tomé la jaula de Capitán y me apresuré a la puerta, caminando como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me aseguré de colocar el seguro a mi puerta, como si fuera a olvidar poner el seguro y que me robaran toda mi mierda. El crimen era bastante bajo en mi área, pero no iba a arriesgarme. Tomé las escaleras, a la mierda el elevador. No iba a tomarlo y dejar que el karma me jodiera la vida por desearle al novio de Eren que se atascara en el. Además, no me importaba el ejercicio extra.

Acuné la jaula entre mis brazos mientras salía hacia el estacionamiento, apenas era mediodía pero el calor del verano ya estaba tomando su peaje en mi coche. Para salvarme a mí y al maldito gato del sufrimiento, abrí las puertas de mi auto para dejar salir el aire, ya que probablemente estaba más caliente que el culo de Satanás. Odiaba el verano.

Una vez que acomodé al gato de Eren en el asiento de pasajero de mi coche, aseguré la jaula para no correr ningún riesgo antes de deslizarme dentro del coche y arrancar el motor. Ya eran la 1:22 y ni siquiera había salido del estacionamiento. Una vez más, maldije al idiota novio de Eren mientras salía a la carretera. Bueno, al menos no había tanto tráfico a esta hora.

Aceleré hacia la avenida Rose, golpeando suavemente el volante con mis dedos junto con la melodía de una canción que estaba en la estación de radio. Nunca me ha importado mucho escuchar la radio mientras conducía pero siempre la dejaba encendida como ruido de fondo de todos modos. Vi la pequeña clínica aparecer y lentamente me introduje en el, igual de pequeño, estacionamiento. Silenciosamente estaba agradecido de tener un pequeño auto deportivo ya que de tener algo más grande probablemente tendría problemas para caber en los espacios de estacionamiento compactos que estaban disponibles.

La clínica se veía acogedora desde el exterior, casi podría ser confundida por una casa a primera vista. El exterior estaba pintado de blanco mientras que las persianas de las ventanas más largas que exponían los consultorios estaban pintadas de un azul aciano. Podía ver a una de las enfermeras con un perro bastante grande que luchaba por mantenerlo quieto en la mesa de examinación, mientras que un hombre en una bata blanca trataba de cortarle sus uñas. Pobres tontos.

Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad de Capitán y cargué su jaula hacia las puertas dobles de cristal, eran automáticas. Moderno, pensé. Había algunas personas con sus mascotas sentadas en el lobby espacioso, algunos con perros y otros con jaulas como la de Capitán. Una chica de aspecto dulce con cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba sentada en la recepción y se iluminó cuando me acerqué.

"¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Krista, no creo haberte visto venir antes. ¿Esta es la primera vez que traes a tu mascota?" Canturreó con una voz igual de dulce que su rostro. Dios, alguien deme un par de gafas de sol, esta chica estaba prácticamente brillando. Lo encontré algo irritante pero empujé mis pensamientos a un lado.

"En realidad, este es el gato de mi vecino. Creo que ya lo habían traído aquí antes." Dijo, alzando la jaula para mostrarle el gato a la chica y sus ojos se iluminaron con reconocimiento.

"¡Oh! Ese es Capitán, ¿no? No es tan difícil de recordar. Debes de conocer a Eren entonces. Solo firma esta hoja aquí con el nombre de Capitán, la hora y tu firma, puedes tomar el asiento de ahí. Dejaré saber a Marco que su cita de la 1:30 está aquí."

No dije nada y le di un breve asentimiento con la cabeza antes de firmar la hoja como me había pedido, mirando rápidamente al reloj de mi muñeca y después darle la hoja a la pequeña rubia mientras tomaba a Capitán conmigo y caminaba a una esquina del lobby para esperar a ser llamado. Me tomé el tiempo de observar el interior de la clínica y fui gratamente sorprendido de ver que no estaba nada mal.

Aparte del obvio aroma de los animales, parecía que mantenían el lugar bastante limpio. Las baldosas del suelo eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para casi ver mi propio reflejo, las paredes estaban pintadas de un cálido color crema con varias pinturas diferentes de perros, gatos y pájaros entre varios otros animales y algunos posters acerca de la anatomía de los perros y gatos. Cosas que esperas ver en el consultorio de cualquier médico. Había algunos postes para rasguñar para los gatos visitantes y golosinas sobre las mesas de recepcionista. Era un ambiente bastante cálido y podía ver porque Eren traía a su gato aquí.

"¿Capitán?" Escuché a un hombre decir a lado mío y miré hacia arriba para mirar el rostro de la persona y oh dios, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Si pensé que la pequeña chica rubia de la recepción estaba prácticamente brillando, este tipo era el equivalente del puto sol. Casi estaba destellando cuando lo miré, sus ojos café suaves se arrugaron un poco al momento de sonreír cálidamente. Lo único que podía hacer era parpadear mientras observaba el rostro del muchacho. Alto, moreno, pecas. Sip, este tenía que ser Marco.

Me levanté de mi lugar y tomé la jaula de Capitán, haciendo mi camino hacia Marco quien seguía sonriendo mientras me conducía hacia una habitación de examinación. Podía escuchar otros gatos y perros, maullando y ladrando desde varias habitaciones pero sorprendentemente, Capitán estuvo tranquilo todo este tiempo. Casi me sentí un poco orgulloso del gato por eso. Le hace honor a su nombre.

El señor rayo de sol me hizo pasar a una de las grandes salas de examinación y coloqué la jaula de Capitán sobre una silla y procedí a sacarlo de su caja. No se resistió, en su lugar ronroneó suavemente mientras lo cargaba entre mis brazos.

"Oh, wow. ¡No creo jamás haberlo visto reaccionar así con otro más que Eren!" El médico pecoso comentó en voz alta, pero me lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa mientras me indicaba que le entregara al gato, lo cual hice lentamente.

Tan pronto Capitán dejó mis brazos, se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a sisear y gruñir en los brazos de Marco pero este parecía saber lo que hacía, arrullándolo para tratar de calmarlo. Funcionó un poco, lo suficiente como que Capitán le dejara tomarlo hasta el punto donde Marco pudo ponerlo en una escala para así poder obtener una lectura precisa. Nada mal, pensé, tomando asiendo a lado de la, ahora vacía, jaula mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

Marco llevó a Capitán a la mesa de examinación y lo colocó sobre esta. Decidí mantenerme callado y dejarlo hacer su trabajo pero el chico aparentemente tenía otros planes en mente, mirándome con otra de sus brillantes sonrisas y me tensé, sabiendo que probablemente estaba a punto de preguntar algo raro.

"Así que, ¿cómo es que conoces a Eren? ¿Eres amigo suyo? No quiero sonar grosero o intrusivo, es solo que nunca te había visto antes y he conocido a Eren desde la secundaria." Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

"Soy su vecino de al lado." Fue todo lo que dije, observando como sus manos recorrían el elegante cuerpo de Capitán aparentemente checando algo.

"Oh. ¿Así que tú debes de ser Levi entonces?" Preguntó y debo admitir que me llamó la atención. ¿Eren me ha mencionado a sus amigos? No sé por qué, pero la idea me hizo ridículamente feliz.

Debió de haber notado la mirada interrogante en mi usualmente rostro inexpresivo, así que se elaboró sin mí con la necesidad de preguntarle lo obvio.

"Jean, el novio de Eren, te mencionó un par de veces. Dijo algunas cosas muy… interesantes acerca de ti, aha." Pude verlo tragar nerviosamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos ante sus palabras. Así que, el caballo tenía algunas cosas que decir sobre mí, ¿eh?

"Oh sí, el novio de Eren. El tipo que me tiró al gato de Eren en medio del día porque se le hacía tarde para su práctica o lo que sea. Solo puedo imaginar las cosas halagadoras que dijo sobre mí." Me burlé, rodando mis ojos un poco al final porque, honestamente, no me podría importar una mierda la opinión que el imbécil novio de Eren tenía de mi o como me describía a sus amigos en ese caso.

"Sí, Jean puede ser un poco… descortés. Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños, no es su intención, sin embargo. Él es un muy buen chico, en el fondo." Había cierta mirada distante en los ojos del chico pecosos y no pude dejar de notar la manera en la que hablaba de Jean con tanto cariño. Pensé que era extrañó así que obviamente abrí mi gran bocota para decir lo que pienso porque nunca se cuándo callarme.

"Pareces conocer mucho sobre Jean. ¿Te importaría decirme que relación tienes con él? Sin ofender pero, eres demasiado amable como para ser amigo de un tipo como él." Dije honestamente. ¿Por qué mentir? Era verdad.

Marco parpadeó un par de veces y después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risa que no estaba esperando pero bueno, su risa no era terriblemente fastidiosa así que no me importó mucho. Mucho, de todas formas.

"Lo siento, no quise reírme es solo que… no estaba esperando eso, honestamente. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, Jean y yo somos amigos de la infancia. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde siempre, prácticamente lo ayudé a ser novio de Eren…" Su risa y sonrisa disminuyeron a algo que no pude descifrar. Aún estaba sonriendo, pero era casi… ¿triste?

Marco pareció salir de lo que sea que estaba sintiendo y centró su atención a Capitán de nuevo, este maullando suavemente mientras saltaba de la mesa de examinación, tomando mi atención así como caminaba hacia mi esperando a que lo recogiera, supongo. Maldita bola de pelos mandona.

"Muy bien, Capitán ya está listo. Está bastante saludable y no sentí nada fuera de lugar en su cuerpo, así que aprobó su chequeo. Aunque, Eren debería asegurarse de traerlo más seguido. Creo que la última vez que vino por un chequeo fue hace como un mes." Dijo, apoyándose contra la mesa de examinación y anotando algo en el portapapeles que sostenía.

"Me aseguraré de recordárselo al idiota, entonces. ¿Ya podemos irnos, doc?" Pregunté mientras eventualmente accedí y recogí a Capitán para colocarlo dentro de su jaula en la que se acurrucó casi inmediatamente.

"Solo Marco está bien, y sí, ya se pueden ir. Sígueme, te mostraré la salida." Dijo con una brillante sonrisa que casi me deja ciego. Maldito niño, prácticamente resplandecía.

Asentí, asegurando la caja de Capitán y me levanté para seguir a Marco mientras él me llevó de vuelta a la zona principal del lobby y me pidió ir con Krista para que ella pudiera imprimirme un recibo antes de que me fuera. Terminé pagando el chequeo de Capitán al final, obviamente. No me importó mucho, no era como si hubiera sido caro. Solamente fue un chequeo, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de hacer sentir a Eren como que me debía algo. Tal vez podría hacerlo sentir culpable y que hiciera algo por mí.

Krista me entregó mi recibo junto algunas impresiones básicas para Eren, ya que él era el dueño del gato, y luego me dio una despedida alegre, al igual que Marco, y salí de la clínica con una mezcla de alivio y fastidio. Alivio por haber conseguido lidiar con esa atmósfera alegre sin haberme vuelto loco y fastidio porque sentí como si hubiera sido un imbécil con el amigo de Eren, Marco.

Lo que sea. Lo superaré eventualmente. En realidad, ya comenzaba a superarlo mientras me metía a mi coche, asegurando a Capitán en el asiento del pasajero una vez más y arrancando el motor para salir del estacionamiento. Miré la hora mientras aceleraba por la avenida Rose y casi fruncí el ceño. Ni siquiera eran las 2:00, si mal no recuerdo, Eren no iba a salir del trabajo hasta las 5 en punto así que eso me dejaba con 3 horas completas para gastar. Suspirando, mi mente divagó distraídamente hacia la extraña pero interesante conversación con Marco.

* * *

Para cuando dieron las 5:45, escuché esos suaves golpeteos familiares que señalaban que Eren estaba tocando mi puerta, me levanté de mi lugar en el sofá, colocando el libro de cocina, que estaba estudiando, abajo antes de responder la puerta.

Eren se veía sudoroso y un poco sin aliento cuando abrí la puerta y arrugué mi nariz un poco al ver su cabello pegado a su frente y la tela de su camisa azul marino pegándose a su piel asquerosamente.

"¿Eso es sudor o te tiraron 3 cubetas de agua encima mientras caminabas hasta aquí?" Pregunté, alzando una ceja. Me dio una sonrisa tímida, enseñando esas perlas blancas y por un momento olvidé que estaba sudoroso y asqueroso.

"Estamos como a un millón de grados afuera y no llevé mi bicicleta al trabajo creyendo que podría ir y caminar. Gran error." Dijo con una risa sin aliento y solamente me le quedé viendo como si fuera un tonto antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Entra. Parece que morirás de sed en cualquier momento." Le ordené, regresando a mi apartamento cuando le escuché decir algo que me hizo detenerme.

"Está bien, de verdad. Me estaba preguntando si Capitán estaba aquí. Se supone que Jean tenía que recogerlo de mi apartamento y llevarlo al veterinario mientras estaba en el trabajo pero él no está en mi apartamento y bueno, no creo que esté con Jean." Dijo mientras se frotaba su nuca con una risa tímida y me sentí sonreír.

"Como dije, entra." Fue todo lo que respondí mientras continuaba caminando a mi departamento sabiendo que Eren me seguiría y mis suposiciones fueron confirmadas cuando escuche la puerta de mi apartamento cerrarse suavemente detrás de mí. Caminé hacia la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua para Eren.

Esperé a que fuera al mostrador de la cocina, cuando finalmente llegó le di el vaso de agua y se lo tragó como si hubiera estado caminando en el desierto por semanas. Encontré su entusiasmo refrescante, mirando por el rabillo de ojo la forma en la que su manzana de adán subía y bajaba mientras bebía. Dios, detente Levi. Estás comenzando a sonar como un maldito raro.

Me serví una taza de té, inclinándome contra uno de los muebles de mi cocina, opuesto al mostrador, y aclaré mi garganta pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Capitán llegó trotando a la cocina y robando toda la atención. La pequeña mierda.

Eren se fijó en él rápidamente y se agachó para recogerlo y hacerle cosquillas al gato debajo de su barbilla, haciendo que este ronroneara suavemente y levantara su cuello para que los dedos pudieran acariciar el blanco pelaje esponjoso en su pecho. Pensé que era un espectáculo divertido de ver, considerando que el gato siempre se veía gruñón y aburrido con todo. Viéndolo actuar como un bebé en los brazos de Eren era algo, me atrevo a decirlo, lindo.

"Tu novio vino a mi apartamento en la mañana buscando a tu gato." Dije antes de tomar otro sorbo de mi té.

Los ojos de Eren se ensancharon, volviendo su atención hacia mí. No podía decir si él estaba sorprendido u horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir, tal vez ambos, pero tan rápido como sus ojos se abrieron, volvieron a su tamaño normal, que todavía era bastante grande pero ahora se veía menos… ¿sorprendido? Sí, sorprendido.

"Así que, Capitán estaba aquí. Me lo imaginé, siempre viene aquí en las tardes." Eren dijo, acariciando el pelaje del gato y aumentando su ronroneo.

"Si, bueno él me dijo que lo mandaste a recoger a Capitán para llevarlo al veterinario. Pero como sé lo mucho que tu gato odia a tu novio, me ofrecí a llevarlo yo mismo. No pensé que tu novio me tiraría a tu gato para hacerlo." Dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Si pensé que se veía horrorizado antes, estaba equivocado. Ahora parecía completamente mortificado y sorprendido como si le hubiera dicho que Santa Claus o el Conejito de Pascua no eran reales. Dios, pensé que se veía lindo. Realmente necesito reevaluar mis opciones en la vida.

"¡¿Él hizo qué!?" Eren preguntó casi gritando. Estaba un poco sorprendido por el aumento en su voz pero no dejé que se notara en mi cara. El chico tiene un muy buen par de pulmones, eso es seguro.

"Me dejó con tu gato y tuve que llevarlo a su cita. Clínica de mascotas Rose, Marco, pecas, pequeña rubia llamada Krista que sonríe demasiado. ¿Te suena a algo?" Arrastré las palabras, levantando una ceja. Él seguía mirándome como si estuviera hablando galimatías y suspiré, buscando algo en mi bolsillo trasero.

Saqué el recibo impreso del veterinario con toda la información de Capitán de la visita de hoy, incluyendo el costo total de su chequeo y lo coloqué sobre el mostrado frente a Eren para que así pudiera verlo por sí mismo. Tomó el papel entre sus manos y arrugó los ojos para leer, otra vez, no pude evitar pensar que era lindo. Joder, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Todo lo que hacía me parecía lindo pero no había manera de que estuviera atraído hacia él en ese sentido, digo, soy heterosexual. Nunca me he sentido atraído hacia otro hombre antes.

Salí de mi ensueño cuando Eren suspiró, prácticamente gruñendo y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Solo podía suponer que estaba hirviendo de ira o enrojeciéndose de vergüenza. Maldición, sus manos estaban bloqueando mi vista, quería ver cuál era su reacción.

"No lo puedo creer, ese maldito idiota… Sabía que sonaba demasiado calmado cuando lo llamé para preguntarle cómo estaba todo." Dijo a través de sus manos.

Así que, el imbécil trato de llevarse el crédito de llevar al gato al veterinario. Él era un idiota si pensaba que yo era tan buena persona para no decir nada. Lo siento, cariño. En realidad soy el hijo de puta más grande que jamás hayas conocido.

Finalmente, Eren me miró. Grandes ojos azul verdosos brillando, y dándome una mirada de disculpa mientras doblaba el papel y lo colocaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros descoloridos. Me di cuenta de que iba a tratar de ofrecer pagarme todo, pero tenía otros planes en mente.

"Lo lamento tanto, Levi. Jean es un idiota y haré que te pague todo de vuelta por la cuota del veterinario, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso." Dijo con un suspiro pesado mientras una de sus manos se enhebraba a través de su cabello que aún seguía ligeramente empapado con sudor.

"Oh, también me llamó 'bajo y furioso'." Añadí casualmente, tomando mi taza de té y sosteniéndola mientras tomaba un sorbo. Estaba sorprendido de que Eren no me haya preguntado por qué sostengo mi taza desde arriba, pero de nuevo, tal vez estaba siendo narcisista pensando que me prestaba atención en la manera en la yo le prestaba atención con cada cosa que hacía.

La cara que Eren hizo después de que le dije el pequeño insulto que su novio dijo no tenía precio. Ojalá hubiera tomado una foto para ponerla como el fondo de mi celular. Sus ojos se ensancharon nuevamente, su boca abierta en completa incredibilidad y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas furiosamente. Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces como un pez fuera del agua en busca de aire, luchando por algo, lo que sea, que decir.

"_Oh dios mío_… voy a matarlo." Murmuró, enterrando su rostro en sus manos otra vez y esta vez tuve que esconder mi sonrisa en mi taza y resistir las ganas de reír porque, mierda, esto era demasiado divertido. Eren tenía las mejores reacciones y probablemente podía verlo hacer gestos extraños por horas. De repente, me miró desde sus manos y casi me ahogo en mi té tratando de esconder la obvia sonrisa que estaba en mi cara. No esperaba que alzara la mirada y se me quedara viendo tan de repente.

"Levi, déjame pagarte de alguna forma. Mi novio es un idiota y tal vez no haya nada que pueda arreglar su estupidez pero haré lo que sea que me pidas. Es solo que… lo siento tanto, oh dios mío." Dijo casi en un quejido y hasta ese fastidioso sonido lo encontré adorable.

Sin embargo, lo tenía donde quería. Era un buen momento para comenzar el plan que tenía desde el principio. Coloqué mi taza de té abajo y pasé un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras me aclaraba la garganta y me enderechaba un poco. Mirando los enormes ojos azules de Eren al momento de hablar.

"Bueno, ya que te ofreces…" Comencé antes de apartarme del mueble de la cocina y caminar hacia mi sala, dejándome caer sobre el sofá y poniéndome cómodo. "Quiero que cantes."

Los ojos de Eren me siguieron pero no se movió de su lugar en el mostrador de la cocina, solo parpadeó un par de veces como si estuviera tomándose el tiempo de ver si realmente acababa de decir lo que dije, y después sonrió.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó alegremente, aparentemente aliviado sobre algo. No tenía ni puta de idea de que pero, joder con él y su hermosa sonrisa.

"Eso es todo." Dije, llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho.

"Iré por mi guitarra, ya vengo." Dijo mientras salía de mi departamento, Capitán quedándose atrás, tomando el asiento a lado mío en el sofá.

Ahora que Eren no estaba en la habitación, finalmente me di cuenta de que mi corazón palpitaba ruidosamente en mis orejas y pecho. No lo había notado antes porque estaba muy ocupado con Eren, pero ahora que estaba momentáneamente solo me sentía nervioso, ansioso casi. Había algo que me seguía molestando al fondo de mi mente pero estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. No quería reconocer estos sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo no podía ignorarlos. Para ponerlo simple, estaba un poco aterrado de lo que estos repentinos sentimientos podrían significar si pienso en ello por mucho tiempo.

Afortunadamente, Eren regresó prontamente, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos y noté que se había cambiado de camisa (gracias a dios) y su cabello estaba ahora atado en una cola de caballo. El nuevo aspecto no hacía nada para calmar mi corazón acelerado, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. El aspecto ligeramente desaliñado le quedaba, pensé. De nueva cuenta, a Eren le quedaba muy bien todo lo desordenado.

Tomó asiento en la alfombra a unos metros del sofá en el que me sentaba y me sonrió. Desde este ángulo, el sol que se escabullía desde la pequeña abertura en mis cortinas, reflejaba todo los colores en sus ojos y me quedé momentáneamente aturdido. Hice todo lo posible para tratar de nombrar todos los colores en sus ojos, azules profundos y verdes intensos sobresalían mayormente, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el leve anillo dorado alrededor del centro de su pupila. Era débil, pero estaba ahí sin duda.

"Tienes alguna petición." Preguntó de repente, sacándome de mi asombro y le parpadeé.

"En realidad no. Cualquier cosa está bien para mí. Escoge algo." Dije después de un momento de reflexión. Honestamente no sabía mucho en cuanto a música y Eren podría cantarme el ABC y no me importaría.

Eren se sentó en pensamiento por un momento, estirando de sus cuerdas distraídamente con su pulgar y dedo índice antes de soltarlas una por una suavemente. Encontré el rasgueo reconfortante de alguna manera y le di el tiempo necesario para que escogiera una canción. Entonces, un minuto después su rostro se iluminó como una idea le golpeó y me sonrió.

"Bueno, tengo una que he querido probar. La escuchó todos los días en el trabajo, y nunca la he cantado antes así que tú serás mi conejillo de indias." Dijo con una pequeña risa y no pude evitar sonreír.

"Si suena como mierda, te voy a sacar a ti y a tu gato de mi departamento." Dije en broma, sin ninguna intención. Eren solo se rió en respuesta antes de que se pusiera a afinar un poco su guitarra y probarla con cada nota para después comenzar.

Caí en silencio, dejándolo trabajar. Tomé el momento para dejar que mis ojos vagaran sobre sus delgados dedos moviéndose de arriba abajo mientras soltaba las cuerdas de acero. Fue solo entonces que noté lo grande que eran sus manos, probablemente más grandes que las mías, pero ese pequeño detalle no me molestó en lo absoluto. Me perdí en los sonidos de su guitarra mientras tocaba una suave melodía.

_"I fell in love with a boy in blue"_

_"I don't know why but I felt like I could fly when he was near... this will not do..._

_Arrastró la última palabra con un soplo en el medio y me encontré sosteniendo mi propio aliento mientras el continuó cantando. Su voz era baja y suave, tierna en una manera que no podía explicar._

_"I fell in love with hands on you"_

_"Slender, sincere, I shy, I disappear"_

_"Oh, he is dear. If he only knew..."_

_"Will he see what's becoming of me? I'm a paddle."_

_"Will he please come and tend to me, I'm a willow, weeping willow..."_

Ahora se balanceaba suavemente de lado a lado mientras hacía una pausa para mirarme con una sonrisa y fue sólo entonces que me sentí balancearme junto con él. Me sentí un poco avergonzado por haber sido atrapado, pero olvidé mi vergüenza cuando comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

_"Do you think that I am pretty?"_

_"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't"_

_"Look at me, tell me honestly"_

Sí. Quería contestar. Creo que eres malditamente hermoso y me odio a mí mismo por pensar así. Sentí ese molesto algo comenzar a aparecer en el fondo de mi mente, mientras Eren continuaba con el coro, llegué a una conclusión aterradora pero estaba tan atrapado viendo la forma en la que sus labios se movían con cada palabra como para reconocer mis nuevos hallazgos.

_""Will he see what's becoming of me? I'm a paddle."_

_"Will he please come and tend to me, I'm a willow, weeping willow..."_

_(aah ah ah ah ah)_

Su voz se desvaneció hasta que solo la suave melodía de su guitarra sobresalía en el silencio de mi apartamento y mantuve mis ojos en sus dedos siempre en movimiento. Estaba fascinado por la manera en la que parecían deslizarse sobre cada cuerda antes de soltarlas gentilmente, mientras su otra mano doblaba sus dedos entre los trastes, presionando cuerdas de acero contra madera desgastada en el cuello de la guitarra. Me perdí en todos los movimientos. Sus labios ya no se movían pero un leve tarareo venía desde lo profundo de su pecho y garganta, y era un sonido relajante.

Después, todo se desvaneció y hubo silencio una vez más. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo un agujeros con los ojos en la alfombre donde Eren se sentaba hasta que él llamó mi nombre suavemente y alcé la vista para mirarlo.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que una de sus manos viajaba para torcer uno de sus largos mechones castaños, haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello.

Lo observé juguetear con el mechó de cabello antes de que mis ojos volvieran a posarse sobre su mirada insegura y la sostuve por un momento o dos, reclinándome en el sofá e inhalando fuertemente por la nariz.

"Obviamente no estuvo tan mal si aún sigues ahí sentado ¿necesitas preguntar, tonto?" Dije con un pequeño suspiro, suponiendo que la respuesta era muy obvia. Era terrible comunicándome. ¿Por qué no podía decir simplemente que fue hermoso y que quiero escucharlo cantar todo el tiempo? Oh, sí, porque soy un perdedor y Eren probablemente pensará que soy un viejo raro si alguna vez digo algo como eso.

"Pero claro que tengo que preguntar. Quería asegurar que te haya gustado, incluso si no me echaste de tu departamento como dijiste que harías." Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo desordenado callera sobre sus ojos.

Solamente resoplé y le arrojé uno de mis cojines, ganándome una risa cuando lo atrapó con una de sus manos libres. Realmente me gustaba su risa. Maldita sea, lo estaba haciendo otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre noto las cosas más tontas sobre él? Me fastidiaba en demasía.

"Entonces, ¿estamos a mano?" Le escuché preguntar después de un silencio agradable entre los dos. Se levantó, tomando su guitarra y honestamente, no quería que se fuera todavía. Quería sentarme y hablar con él un poco más y tal vez escucharlo cantar un poco más pero sabía que estaba siendo egoísta.

"En realidad no, pero nos consideraré a mano por ahora." Dije, levantándome de mi lugar en el sofá y estirando mis piernas. Se sentían ligeramente entumecidas por haber estado sentado en una extraña posición por mucho tiempo.

Eren solamente negó con su cabeza pero podía ver su enorme sonrisa en el rostro, moviéndose hacia la puerta de mi apartamento. No tuve que recoger a Capitán y cargarlo hasta la salida con nosotros, ya que nos siguió a Eren y a mí hasta la puerta silenciosamente. Eso era nuevo, pensé.

Eren se detuvo fuera de mi puerta en el pasillo y se volteó para mirarme. Su sonrisa había disminuido, pero solo un poco, aún tenía esa sonrisa tonta en su cara mientras me paraba en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

"Aun así le voy a decir a Jean que te pague la cuota del veterinario. Ese idiota, sigo sin poder creer que hizo eso." Dijo con un resoplido y negó con la cabeza." De todos modos, gracias por haber cuidado de Capitán hoy. Te veré más tarde, Levi." Me dio un pequeño saludo con la manos antes de que comenzara a caminar a su apartamento, Capitán siguiéndole lentamente por detrás sin ninguna prisa.

Devolví el saludo, viendo como Eren se metía a su apartamento e hice lo mismo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y apoyándome contra esta, sintiéndome abrumado por el silencio de mi apartamento. Quiero decir, siempre era así pero hoy por alguna razón, el silencio era casi sofocante. Me encontré anhelando por ruido por primera vez, pero no solo cualquier ruido, quería que el ruido fuera Eren. El sonido de su voz, o de su guitarra o de su risa.

Suspiré, quitándome de la puerta y arrastrando mis pies hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar una cena para mí. Ya era tarde, normalmente comía la cena antes pero hoy había sido un día muy extraño. Desde que Eren se mudó, mi rutina normalmente estricta fue tirada a la basura en cualquier forma posible. Aun me levantaba a las 5AM e iba por mi trote usual pero ahora trataba de hacer tiempo para ver a mi nuevo vecino cada vez que podía. Era casi enfermizo.

Probablemente me di cuenta hoy, cuando el sol se reflejó en los ojos de Eren cuando me miró, el anillo de oro en el centro de esos ojos verdosos. La forma en la que mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza cada vez que se escabullía entre mis pensamientos a cualquier hora del día. No quería reconocer esa pequeña molesta voz en mi cabeza porque ya sabía lo que me ha estado tratando de decir todo este tiempo. Me _gusta_ Eren.

Suspiré otra vez, no teniendo el deseo de cocinar más. Solamente estuve caminando en mi cocina por el último minuto, perdido en mis pensamientos, así que eventualmente decidí hacer una llamada. No podía llamar a Hanji y contarle sobre esto, de ninguna puta manera. Nunca me dejaría escuchar el final de todo lo que me iba a decir, así que llamé a la única persona en la que sabía que podía confiar para no juzgarme por lo que tenía que sacarme del pecho.

Busqué entre mis contactos y seleccioné un número, presionando el teléfono contra mi oreja y escuchando la línea timbrar un par de veces. En el tercer timbre, hubo una profunda y cálida voz que me respondió e instantáneamente sentí alivio bañar mi cuerpo.

"¿Levi?" Erwin llamó desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Estás libre ahora? Me vendría bien una botella de vino y una noche de películas malas." Pregunté.

Escuché a Erwin hacer un sonido de aprobación en el teléfono y, antes de colgar, le dije que estaría ahí en 30 minutos. No estaba seguro si quería decirle a Erwin sobre mis sentimientos recién descubiertos hacia mi nuevo vecino, pero sabía que necesitaba salir un poco y sacarme estas cosas de la cabeza.

Me puse una chaqueta de cuero negro, porque el sol se iría del cielo en una ahora de todas formas, y las noches normalmente eran más frías que los días. Tomé mis llaves y billetera del mostrador de la cocina para después dirigirme a la puerta. Mientras me paré en el pasillo con mis llaves para así bloquear la puerta, eché un vistazo hacia la puerta de Eren y la miré por un momento. Ni siquiera tenía que verlo o escucharlo para que mi corazón latiera con fuerza otra vez.

El solo hecho de saber que estaba justamente detrás de esa puerta, viviendo a lado de mí con nada más que un muro separándonos, tenía mi sangre corriendo y me sentí como un idiota por estar feliz sabiendo que Eren era mi vecino. Podía verlo todos los días, bueno, casi todos los días, pero eso era suficiente para mí. Seguro, odiaba a su novio y pensaba que se merecía alguien mejor, pero en ese momento dejé que mi mente vagara hacia territorio peligroso. ¿Qué tal si ese "alguien mejor" pudiera ser yo?

Rápidamente deseché esos pensamientos, centrándome en ponerle seguro a mi puerta. Una noche fuera en la casa de Erwin para emborracharme era definitivamente lo que necesitaba ahora. Estaba mentalmente exhausto por todo este maldito pensar y no quería pensar más acerca de mis sentimientos por mi candente vecino. No, me iba a forzar a pensar en otra cosa esta noche. Vino.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) **Secretariat fue un muy famoso caballo de carreras, así como Jean. (¿)

* * *

Eren con el cabello de titán es lo mejor del mundo, oh god❤.

Aquí viene al angst u,nu) okay, tal vez no mucho angst, solo lo suficiente(¿). Omg, Levi ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora comienza su negación, pero pronto muy pronto todo será a su favor(¿)❤. eue

También vimos al pequeño Marco hacer aparición, pienso que la haría bien de veterinario con Krista como su asistente. Digo, los dos son soles andantes(¿).

En el siguiente capítulo tendremos como narrador a alguien muy curiosito, ¿pueden adivinar quién es? Creo que es de mis favoritos en esta historia❤.

Agradezco nuevamente por sus reviews y favs/follows, omg, que bonito que acepten esta historia y que les guste como a mí me gusta. ;u;

Espero seguir viéndolos por acá, muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la próxima. ❤

No olviden pasar por el perfil de **SailorHeichou** en **Archive Of Our Own** en caso de que quieran leer más de ella en su idioma original❤.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora:** Un vistazo dentro de la vida de Capitán el gato~

_Capitán_: **[**i. cubeupload. c o m (/) ww5wC8. jpg**]** *Recuerden borrar los espacios y los paréntesis*

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_Tarde de Ocio_

❣**POV de Capitán**❣

Atún. Amo el atún. Mi humano no siempre me da atún, pero este humano Levi sí. Hoy no es diferente, entré a su casa como de costumbre y me puse cómodo en su sofá. No era tan cómodo como el sofá de mi humano, pero servía. Desde que nos mudamos a este nuevo vecindario, hice el hábito de escabullirme hasta el departamento del vecino cada vez que podía.

Al principio solo era para alejarme de todo el ruido que mi humano hacía al mover sus muebles todo el día, solo estaba tratando de tomar una siesta, maldición, pero mi humano insistió en mover nuestras cosas en este nuevo lugar. Naturalmente, me refugié en el apartamento de al lado. A primeras, no pensé que este humano iba a dejarme entrar. Él no parecía muy amigable comparado con mi humano pero bueno, supongo que no debería juzgar.

Después de todo, mi humano me nombró Capitán porque dijo que tenía una cara atemorizante. No me importaba tanto el nombre como la razón para ello, al menos no me nombró con algo estúpido como 'Esponjosito' o 'Sr. Bigotes'. De todos modos, este humano Levi terminó dejándome entrar después de haberme mirado por largo tiempo. No parecía tan malo, me agradaba más que el otro humano que siempre estaba alrededor de mi humano Eren. Nunca me importó recordar su nombre, tenía una cara larga y le gustaba tirar de mi cola. Nota para mí, arañarle la puta cara larga la próxima vez que se quede a dormir.

Levi estaba revoloteando alrededor de su departamento, cargando esta vara con plumas al final e inmediatamente llamó mi atención. Seguí los movimientos de la cosa con plumas en sus manos cuidadosamente, la estaba usando para quitar algo de algunos estantes con buen aspecto y pensé que eran perfectos para tomar una siesta. Eren debería conseguir uno de esos para mí, pensé. Pero olviden eso, ¿por qué estaba usando esa cosa plumosa para quitar el polvo de esos estantes? Los humanos eran jodidamente raros. Es por eso que nunca me tomé la molestia de entender sus formas de hacer las cosas.

Maullé el nombre de Levi para llamar su atención, pero me ignoró. Estúpidos humanos de mierda, ¿eran tan tontos que no podían aprenderse sus propios nombres? Maullé un poco más fuerte esta vez, moviendo mi cola con un poco de provocación y pareció haber llamado su atención esta vez. Salté del sofá y caminé hacia él para enredarme entre sus piernas, mi manera de decirle que quería más de ese delicioso atún que siempre me daba en un plato. Normalmente, no era tan afectuoso con los humanos. Pero mierda, este tipo tiene atún. Rodaría y jugaría al muertito o a buscar si él quiere que lo haga, solo dame el atún.

Golpeé su pie con mi pata y él miró hacia abajo, aparentemente molesto y le devolví la misma mirada. Me di cuenta que nos mirábamos mucho de esa forma, pero siempre ganaba porque soy jodidamente genial, así de simple. Lo escuché suspirar antes de salirse de mi cuerpo enredado alrededor de sus piernas, colocó la cosa plumosa sobre una silla y la miré con ansia. Luego, Levi se agachó cerca de mí y acarició mi pelaje. Permitiría que lo hiciera esta vez porque sabía que estaba obteniendo lo que quería.

"Oi, pequeña mierda. Deja de maullar, me distrae."

Bueno, no tendría que seguir maullando si supieras como responder a tu propio puto nombre, humano estúpido. Pero bueno, no todos los humanos podían ser entrenados como el mío. Eren siempre viene cada vez que le llamo. Levante una de mis patas delanteras y la coloqué sobre su rodilla, maullando otra vez. _'¿Dónde está el atún, humano de mierda? Dámelo ahora.'_

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre? Mierda, ¿qué acaso Eren no te alimenta apropiadamente?"

'_Suficiente charla, humano. Dame el maldito atún, ahora. Es una orden.'_ Le maullé de nuevo y pareció ser el último pequeño empuje que necesité, ya que gruñó y caminó hacia la cocina. Finalmente. Solamente le he estado diciendo que quiero atún desde el puto momento que llegué. Tendré que entrenar a este humano como entrené al mío. Los humanos son imbéciles que ni siquiera pueden hablar gato y aun así, los gatos pueden entenderles perfectamente. Bueno, casi perfectamente. A veces hay cosas que no entiendo pero al menos entiendo la mayoría de las cosas, como mi nombre por ejemplo, atún como otro, comida, leche, ustedes entienden.

El bajo humano Levi fue en busca de algo en su refrigerador y le seguí de cerca. Asomé mi cabeza entre sus piernas para mirar los contenidos de su refrigerador y quedé impresionado. _'No está mal.'_ Su refrigerador estaba bien abastecido, a diferencia del refrigerador de Eren. Sacó algo que parecía envuelvo en papel blanco y mis ojos siguieron el paquete cuidadosamente, viendo como cerraba la puerta del refrigerador con su pie y ponía el gran algo envuelto encima del mostrador. Salté al lado opuesto de él en el mostrador y me lanzó una mirada a la que no le tomé mucha atención. Mi atención se centró por completo en la cosa envuelta en papel blanco que olía a gloria.

Lenta y cuidadosamente desenvolvió el papel blanco, tirando hacia atrás para revelar frescas rebanadas de salmón y me lamí los bigotes inconscientemente al verlo. Mi cola se movió de lado a lado en anticipación, estaba completamente enamorado con las rebanadas de salmón crudo bellamente puestas sobre el mostrador. Ya casi tenía decidido simplemente saltar y robar una pieza del pescado crudo, mis viejos hábitos de gato callejero arremolinándose como la idea se hacía más y más tentativa, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para contenerme. Tenía más maldito control que esto, ya no era un hambriento gato callejero. Así que esperé, y esperé, y esperé… al carajo con esto.

Eventualmente me rendí y maullé fuertemente, viendo como el humano tomaba un gran cuchillo y comenzaba a rebanar el salmón en piezas más delgadas. Maullé de nuevo, saltando del contador y frotándome contra las piernas de Levi implacablemente. _'Humano, te ordeno que sueltes el puto pescado. Ahora.'_ Maullé con la esperanza de que su mano soltara el pescado entero al piso.

"¡Tch! Maldita sea, espera un minuto. No puedes estar así de jodidamente hambriento, bestia salvaje." El humano siseó pero no trató de patearme así que renuncié a mi acto de tratar de que soltara un pedazo y opté por pararme sobre mis patas traseras, estirando mi cuerpo contra el gabinete para olfatear el papel envuelto en salmón que él aún estaba cortando. Era demasiado bajo como para ver sobre el mostrador, ser un gato pequeño en tamaño tenía sus desventajas, supongo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, si brincas hasta aquí mientras estoy de espaldas, te voy a despellejar vivo y usaré tu piel como una bufanda." Amenazó, dando un paso hacia atrás del mostrador y el salmón, dándome una mirada de advertencia que devolví completamente.

Jódete, voy a saltar y tomaré el pescado si yo quiero… pero bueno, decidí no hacerlo al final. Parecía tener algo planeado para el pescado y estaba curioso de averiguar cómo iba a prepararlo. Personalmente, no me importaba comerlo crudo pero bueno, los humanos eran diferentes, y por diferentes me refería a que eran jodidos salvajes. Ellos arruinaban la mayoría de las cosas como el pescado crudo y pollo al freírlo o algo, y eso me parecía asqueroso. Nada era mejor que el sabor fresco y crudo del pescado o la carne.

Levi se inclinó hacia abajo y sacó una sartén grande parecida a las que he visto que mi humano usa, así que tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba más o menos. Pones la comida ahí y la cocinas, así de simple. El humano la colocó sobre una flama en la estufa y vertió una especie de líquido extraño en la sartén y estalló ligeramente, asustándome, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo y tomé mi lugar sobre el mostrador de nueva cuenta, viendo lo que Levi hacía desde una distancia segura.

Lamí mis bigotes mientras miraba su mano tomar las rebanadas de salmón y colocarlas en la sartén, le escuché reír mientras me miraba de vez en cuando. ¿Acaso este tipo tiene un deseo de muerte? Le voy a arañar el rostro.

"Toma. Una recompensa por ser paciente y no haber atacado el pescado mientras no estaba mirando. No te acostumbres, saco de pulgas." Si no hubiera estado a punto de darme un pedazo de salmón crudo en este momento, le hubiera mordido por el comentario de 'saco de pulgas'. Yo no tengo pulgas, maldito idiota. Eren me da un baño cada semana.

Olvidé su pequeño insulto cuando la pieza de salmón colgaba justo enfrente de mí y la arrebaté con mi pata, comiéndola muy rápida y muy lentamente al mismo tiempo para mi gusto. Escuché al bajo humano reír otra vez mientras me miraba comer la pieza de salmón felizmente. No era atún pero era igual de bueno, si no mejor. Me estaba irritando tener a este humano viéndome con una mirada engreída en su rostro, así que me di la vuelta para que mi espalda le encarara una vez que había terminado con mi rebana de salmón. Procedí a acicalarme y lamer mis patas, aun siendo capaz de sentir el sabor del salmón entre mis almohadillas. Mmm.

"¿Hoh? ¿Estás molesto porque me estaba riendo?" Le oí decir a mis espaldas, no necesité darme la vuelta para ver la expresión de suficiencia en su cara, prácticamente podía escucharla y siseé ligeramente, mostrando mis dientes para expresar mi molestia con él, antes de saltar del mostrador.

No necesito esta mierda. Voy a tomar una siesta. Salté al sofá y me acurruqué en una pequeña bola en el lugar en el que al humano no le gustaba que durmiera. Qué pena para ti, este es mi nuevo lugar. Me quedé dormido en un sueño ligero, mis orejas crispándose ante los suaves sonidos que venían de la cocina. No estoy seguro de cuantos minutos pasaron pero cuando escuché el tintineo de lo que sonaba como un plato familiar en las baldosas del suelo, mi cabeza se levantó rápidamente y busqué a mis alrededores inmediatamente.

Levi había colocado un plato de salmón cocinado en el suelo, sobre el plato en el que usualmente me daba atún. Esa fue mi señal para comer. Salté del sofá, trotando hacia el plato y bajando mi cuerpo mientras olía el aroma celestial del pescado mezclado con algunos otros olores, no podía identificarlos pero no olían horrible así que comencé a comer. Salmón, salmón, salmón. Ah mierda, creo que tengo una nueva obsesión.

Apenas noté que el humano Levi estaba sentado en la mesa con un plato propio, aunque el suyo se miraba ligeramente diferente del mío, y masticaba en silencio. Él no me molestó mientras estaba tratando de comer y aprecié eso. La mayoría de los humanos, como algunos amigos de Eren, amaban joderme mientras estaba tratando de comer en paz. Una chica llamada Mikasa en particular. Ella me agradaba tanto como me agradaba el humano con la cara alargada que siempre estaba en nuestro departamento, lo que significaba que ella no me agradaba en lo absoluto y me daba cuenta de que yo tampoco le agradaba. No era tan mala como cara alargada, a quien le gustaba fastidiarme físicamente al jalar de mi cola o mis bigotes, pero a ella le gustaba insultarme mucho y aunque yo no podía hablar su idioma nativo, no significaba que no pudiera entender una mierda de lo que me decía.

"¿Cómo está, gato de mierda? Apuesto a que sabe bien." Escuché el leve murmuro de la voz de Levi desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero no le hice caso.

'_Silencio, campesino. No me molestes cuando estoy comiendo.' _Ah, sí. Levi sería un buen esclavo, él podría ser mi chef personal mientras Eren atiende cada uno de mis caprichos. Podía verlo ahora. Estaba tan absorto en mi comida que no noté que ya no había nada hasta que mi lengua estaba lamiendo lo que quedaba de mi amado salmón en el plato, casi lloré porque ese salmón era delicioso y celestial.

Cuando terminé, troté hacia Levi, quien también había terminado su comida y estaba limpiándose, y salté a su regazo, frotándome contra su pecho y dejando que mi cola se enredara alrededor de su brazo mientras arqueaba mi espalda contra él. _'Lo hiciste bien, humano estúpido. Tal vez tienes potencial después de todo.'_ Ronroneé. Eso es lo más cerca de un 'gracias' que conseguirás de mí.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Esta es tu forma de agradecerme por alimentarte con la mitad de mi salmón caro? Maldito gato." Refunfuñó, pero colocó una mano sobre la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me acarició hacia atrás suavemente. "Bueno… al menos tu pelaje se verá bonito y brillante con el salmón." Le escuché decir en voz baja.

Ah, sí. El atún siempre dejaba mi pelaje elegante y todo brillante, así que solo pude imaginar lo que el salmón le haría. Los otros gatos del vecindario iban a estar tan jodidamente celosos de mí. Apesta ser ustedes, perras. Salté del regazo de Levi, permitiéndole recoger los platos para que así pudiera lavarlos. Parece ser que él no estaba del todo desentrenado, solamente le faltaba respeto.

Entonces, un suave golpeteo en la puerta me alertó de la presencia de mi humano y corrí hacia esta. No porque estuviera emocionado de ver a Eren o algo… era solo que él estaba un poco retrasado para ir a recogerme, es todo, pero lo perdonaré ya que obtuve salmón por eso. Pateé y maullé suavemente a la puerta y escuché a Levi pronunciar un "¡Espera!" Desde la cocina, antes de que corriera un poco por el pasillo, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, me escabullí hacia afuera y envolví mi cuerpo alrededor de las piernas de mi humano, casi haciéndolo tropezar mientras se tambaleó hacia atrás para colocar sus pies torpemente y regañarme con suavidad.

"Dios mío, Capitán. Pude haberte pisado. Gatito tonto." Se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos, acariciando mi pelaje en el proceso y disfruté el contacto. Nadie sabía acariciarme como Eren lo hacía, él sabía todos mis puntos débiles y- oh maldición, ahí estaba. Ooooh sí, justo debajo de la barbilla. Curvé mi cuello hacia arriba ante su toque y sus dedos inmediatamente encontraron la esponjosidad de mi pecho y dejé salir una cadena ronroneos placenteros. Sí, he entrenado bien a mi humano.

Lo escuché intercambiar unas palabras con Levi, una risa de mi humano y alcé la vista hacia el humano más bajo, quien miraba al mío como un idiota enamorado. Honestamente… ¿podría ser más jodidamente obvio su gusto por mi humano? _'Solo aparéate con él de una vez, idiota. Te lo permitiré ya que me diste salmón.'_ Maullé para obtener su atención.

Levi extendió su mano y acarició mis bigotes con suavidad, oye, no pedí ser acariciado, tonto… de todas formas se sintió bien. No me importaría que mi humano se juntara con este humano, en realidad. Entonces podría comer deliciosa comida todos los días en vez de puta comida de gato todo el tiempo. Y Levi casi no me fastidiaba tanto como el humano de la cara larga, daría lo que fuera para que mi humano se deshiciera de ese tipo. Mi pobre cola ya no podía aguantar más abusos.

"Espera un segundo." Escuché decir al bajo humano antes de que desapareciera dentro de su apartamento.

Eren me miró con curiosidad y le devolví la mirada con mi expresión habitual. _'No me mires a mí, jodido idiota. No sé porque quiere que esperes.'_ Bufé, retorciéndome fuera de su agarre y eventualmente él me colocó en el suelo. Di unas cuantas vueltas alrededor suyo antes de que Levi regresara finalmente con ese familiar paquete envuelto en papel blanco en sus manos y mis orejas se levantaron. Ese era el puto salmón, ¡dámelo! ¡Ahora, maldita sea!

Lamí mis bigotes mientras me acomodaba en una posición semi-agachada, listo para brincarle encima al otro humano si no me daba el salmón lenta y suavemente. No, no lenta y suavemente, solo dámelo, jodido humano. Le dio el paquete a Eren y me retuve ante eso, si le saltaba a Eren por el salmón, podría terminar lastimándolo o algo, así que me senté silenciosamente junto a sus pies.

"Tu gato parece tener algo por el salmón. Hice algo para el almuerzo y le di un poco pero aún me sobra mucho, y no creo usarlo. Es demasiado para mí, de todas formas."

'_Dile sí al salmón, Eren. Ayúdame o haré de tu vida un infierno viviente.'_ Amenacé con un maullido bajo, mi cola moviéndose de lado a lado con la esperanza de que entienda mi punto.

"¿Estás seguro, Levi? Esto es un montón de salmón, me sentiría mal sí solo, ya sabes, lo tomara de ti." Mi humano idiota dijo y arañé sus agujetas con una pata.

'_Oi, estúpido humano mío. ¡Toma el pescado! No me hagas ir hasta ahí…'_

"Está bien, idiota. Solo tómalo, además. Lo puedes usar mañana para el almuerzo de Capitán o algo. El salmón le hará un poco de justicia a su pelaje."

'_Escucha al hombre bajito, Eren. Él sabe de lo que habla. ¡Toma. El. Pescado!'_

"Bueno… si tú lo dices. Gracias, Levi. Esto servirá como una gran cena también. Tendré que buscar unas recetas en el internet."

'_¡Salmón! ¡Salmón! ¡Salmón!' _Celebré desde abajo, pero mi celebración pasó desapercibida.

"Podría darte algunas recetas… si tú quieres, claro." Noté la tensión en los hombros de Levi mientras cambiaba de un pie a otro. Oi, solo besa a Eren de una vez, humano tonto. Sé que quiere hacerlo y no le arañaré la cara si lo intenta.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso sería grandioso! ¡Gracias, Levi! Bueno, deberíamos irnos. ¡Te veo después!" Y con eso, nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestro departamento.

Una vez de vuelta en la comodidad de mi propia casa, me subí al viejo sofá de Eren, poniéndome cómodo inmediatamente en mi lugar usual en la esquina, escondido entre un colchón grueso. Bostecé, sintiéndome somnoliento y lleno de haber comido todo ese salmón, digo, aun podría comer más. Definitivamente comer más salmón, pero prefiero guardarlo para mañana. Miré con ojos entrecerrados como Eren ponía el pescado envuelto en nuestro refrigerador antes de voltearse para mirarme con una sonrisa.

"¿Tuviste un buen día con Levi?" Preguntó, caminando hacia mí y plantándose en el lado opuesto del sofá.

'_Eren, ¿te das cuenta de que soy un gato? No puedo hablar realmente y contarte acerca de mi día. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?'_ Maullé de vuelta, pero claro, el idiota solo me sonrió porque en realidad no entendió lo que acabo de decir.

"De verdad te agrada mucho Levi, ¿eh? Él es muy agradable, ¿no crees?" Dijo, sacando su vieja guitarra de su estuche, el cual descansaba detrás del sofá, y comenzó a hacer esos sonidos suaves que me arrullaban rápidamente.

Bostecé, sintiéndome feliz y cansado, y me coloqué con mayor comodidad en el sofá, metiendo mis patas debajo de mí. Los humanos son tan jodidamente extraños, probablemente pienso eso unas 10 veces al día o más, desde que era un gatito. Sí, el humano llamado Levi era muy agradable y sí, podía tolerarlo más que los otros humanos a los que Eren llamaba 'amigos'.

Mientras me quedaba dormido poco a poco, llegué a un pensamiento. Iba a hacer que mi humano estuviera junto a ese otro humano, digo, ¿por qué carajos no? El tipo tenía acceso al salmón y mi humano era el esclavo perfecto. Pon dos y dos juntos y tengo la pareja perfecta. Sí, esta era una buena jodida idea e iba a hacerlo. Solo intenta detenerme, mundo. Me desplacé dentro de una ligera siesta gatuna, soñando con piezas gigantes de salmón y los sonidos que mi humano tocaba en esa extraña cosa a la que llamaba guitarra, solo que, ahora mi sueño incluía una nueva cara. Un humano llamado Levi.

* * *

Me imagino que algunos de ustedes ya sabían que Capitán iba a ser el pequeño narrador de hoy. Bonita boquita que tiene, ¿no? eue

Capitán es como Levi en gato(¿). Pero sigue siendo igual de adorable, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que les haya sacado una sonrisa como a mí, fue muy divertido traducirlo, en especial teniendo en mente que todo es desde el punto de vista de un gato amargadito(¿). No lo sé, pienso que Capitán es un poco tsundere❤. uvu

¿Ustedes creen que Capitán consiga que Eren y Levi estén juntos? Ojalá y sí❤.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ojalá y sigan junto a esta historia. ¡Hasta luego!

No olviden pasar por el perfil de **SailorHeichou** en **Archive Of Our Own** en caso de que quieran leer más de ella en su idioma original❤.


End file.
